La mort est une menteuse
by Eldaita
Summary: Caitria en a assez qu'on lui dise de rester en retrait,elle a décidé d'agir.Alors que la résistance se met en place à poudlard,elle décide d'y mettre son grain de sel.Elle va pousser certain serpentard à se dévoiler,après tout ils ne sont pas tous mauvais
1. Chapter 1

_Il parait qu'il arrive un moment, où quand on n'a plus rien à perdre, on est prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour survivre. Je pense que c'est faux, quand on n'a plus rien à perdre, qu'on a déjà tout perdu, pourquoi est-ce qu'on se battrait pour survivre. Quand il n'y a plus rien qui nous retient, il est tellement facile de se laisser aller, il parait que la mort est plus douce que la vie._

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur ce pauvre corps. Un corps froid, un corps dans lequel le sang ne circulait plus, dont le cœur avait renoncé à battre. Un corps dont les poumons ne se gonfleraient plus jamais d'air aussi malsain puisse-t-il être actuellement. Ses bras pendaient lamentablement, pourtant il semblait paisible au milieu de cette foule de visage marqué de coups, de sang, marqué par la haine, la rage, la soif de vengeance. Et dans les yeux de ses amis on lisait la tristesse, la peur mais surtout le désespoir. Qu'est ce qu'il leur restait si même Lui les abandonnait ?

Après tout la vie avait-elle encore des choses à leur apporter ? Ils avaient gouté à la joie, aux rires, à l'amour d'une mère, d'un père, d'un frère, d'une sœur, d'un petit ami, d'un ami, d'une famille. Ils s'étaient déjà sacrifiés pour eux. Ils avaient plongés profondément dans les ténèbres, ils ne leur restaient que l'amertume de voir leur vie prendre une tournant si sombre et pourtant tant redouté et attendu. Pendant des mois, des années ils avaient vu les choses se dégrader, changer même à l'intérieur de ses murs protecteur et puissant qui aujourd'hui avaient cédés.

Alors devant ce corps sans vie que leur restait-il ?

Il parait que la mort est si douce…oui si douce… se laisser aller loin si loin serait si facile…

La Mort… si douce…

Et puis…

Une silhouette qui se relève, tant bien que mal, qui s'avance courageusement. Les regards qui se détournent du triste spectacle de leur ami inanimé, qui se fixent sur lui.

Il s'avance le courageux gryffondor, il est digne de la maison du courage ce gryffondor là, il est têtu, butté, il ne renoncera pas. Oh non la mort n'est pas douce, elle est trompeuse elle ment, elle nous aveugle, elle nous manipule pour mieux nous prendre dans ses filets empoisonnés.

« Vas te faire foutre face de serpent ! » crie-t-il

Oh oui il est courageux le petit griffy, c'est bien Neville, tu as bien retenu la leçon, on va peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi finalement…

La foule sort de son état de léthargie, et regarde cet adolescent qui à lui seul ose défier le serpent…

Un cri de rage s'élève dans l'air. C'est bien Neville ta colère est puissante.

D'autres se lèvent et se dressent à leur tour. Aujourd'hui ils vont déjouer le piège de la Mort, le filet empoisonné ne les prendra pas, en tout cas pas tout de suite, il reste des choses à faire.

Alors il s'élance dans un cri de guerre…bientôt suivi des autres.

Après tout la vie n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

Car après tout, c'est bien connu, la Mort est une menteuse.

* * *

><p>Elle errait dans les couloirs sans but, elle avait besoin de réfléchir. On l'avait envoyé là en mission de surveillance. Surveillance… Mes fesses ! Comme si elle allait rester là sans agir alors que la situation virait au cauchemar. C'était bien mal la connaitre. Ne surtout pas intervenir lui avait-on dit, ne surtout pas se faire repérer, rester dans l'ombre comme simple spectateur, ne pas agir, ne rien dire, ne prévenir personne, rester passif, juste surveiller rapporter leur moindre faits et gestes. Ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait laisser se dérouler un massacre juste sous ses yeux sans rien faire alors qu'elle avait le pouvoir de changer les choses. Elle n'était pas majeure, elle n'était pas mature et responsable mais elle l'était bien assez pour se rendre compte qu'une mission de « surveillance » était juste ridicule dans ses conditions.<p>

Aujourd'hui elle avait pris sa décision, aujourd'hui elle avait désobéi au clan et elle continuerait quoiqu'il lui en coute.

Aujourd'hui Caitria du clan Mckeenan, avait sauvé un enfant qui allait être torturés sous ses yeux. Finit la passivité la situation n'avait que trop duré. Elle avait sortit sa baguette de sa poche et jeté un sort, pour que le temps se fige juste quelque instant, juste assez pour faire oublier à cet assassin sans scrupule pourquoi il voulait torturer ce pauvre petit première année de Poufsoufle.

« Un Poufsoufle qui se rebelle et puis quoi encore, pourquoi pas un serpentard tant qu'on y est. » pensa-t-elle

Elle avait trainé le première année dans une salle de classe vide avant que le temps ne reprenne son cour normal, l'avait laissé pleuré toute les larmes de son corps, l'avait rassuré :

« Il ne se souviendra de rien, tu as juste à retourner calmement dans ton dortoir et à faire profil bas pour quelque jour »

L'enfant l'avait regardé avec ses yeux mouillé, « merci » avait-il dit en hoquetant. Elle lui avait sourit.

« Un poufsoufle qui se rebelle après tout pourquoi pas ? » avait-elle pensé.

Elle l'avait laissé là avec ses yeux de merlan frit qui la fixait. « Que cette fille est bizarre » pensait-il mais peu importe.

Maintenant elle était là dans les couloirs de poudlard avec ses pensées. Elle avait désobéi aux règles du clan, ça promettait. Mais peu importe, aujourd'hui pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentait bien, elle avait enfin agit. Et elle avait pris sa décision, elle allait prendre position dans cette guerre, elle allait se battre même si ce n'était qu'à l'échelle de cette école elle voulait redonner de l'espoir à ces regards morts, à ces âmes en peines qui ne savaient plus trop en quoi espérer, elle allait défier l'autorité, aussi bien celle du clan que celle des mangemort qui servait de professeur.

Oui aujourd'hui Caitria s'était décidé, elle allait redonner vie à Poudlard, et celle-ci allait l'aider.

Elle savait tout sur tout après des mois et des mois à observer dans l'ombre.

Elle savait ce qu'il se passait dans les salles de classes durant les cours, elle entendait les chuchotements craintifs échangés dans les couloirs entre deux heures d'études, elle connaissait le contenu des conversations discrètes qui se tenait dans la grande salle, dans les salles communes et dans les dortoirs. Elle savait qui se dressait contre les carrows et connaissait la peur et le doute qui s'était installé chez certains élèves de serpentard et par-dessus tout elle savait ce qu'il se passait dans le bureau du professeur rogue, l'angoisse qui le rongeait à chaque instant et le courage dont il faisait preuve. Lui qui avait passé des années à dénigrer les gryffondors aurait presque eu sa place dans cette maison, mais il mentait trop bien pour ça.

Caitria avait un plan, et aujourd'hui elle passait à l'action.

* * *

><p>Il était cinq heures et demie du matin, et Blaise Zabini était le seul garçon de 7ème année réveillé dans le dortoir des serpentard. Il était couché dans son lit à baldaquin, les couvertures remontés jusqu'au menton dans un vain espoir de se réchauffer dans cette pièce glaciale. Cela faisait une heure qu'il tentait de se rendormir en vain, dès qu'il fermait les yeux les peurs et les cauchemars nocturnes remontaient à la surface depuis son inconscient. Il en était réduit à fixer le plafond, plongé dans ses pensées morbides.<p>

Blaise Zabini avait le cafard.

Blaise Zabini se posait des questions, beaucoup de questions.

Mais par-dessus tout Blaise Zabini était terrifié, mort de trouille…

S'il avait pu passer la journée dans son lit ou enterrer sa tête dans le sable comme une autruche il l'aurait fait. Il n'en avait malheureusement pas la possibilité. Pour plusieurs raisons, d'une part parce qu'il était obligé d'assister au cours, du moins physiquement parlant, et d'autre part à cause de Draco Malfoy.

Blaise Zabini avait envie de tuer Draco Malfoy autant qu'il le plaignait. Du fait du départ de celui-ci il avait du prendre la tête de la maison serpentard, il en était devenu le leader, lui le garçon jovial et insouciant qui se fichait pas mal des idées des sangs-purs. C'était lui qui devait encourager ses camarades à la haine, c'était lui qui avait la responsabilité de tout ce merdier. S'il avait eu Draco Malfoy sous la main il l'aurait torturé lentement pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il endurait actuellement à cause de son départ. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait rien à envier à son ami, sa situation était mille fois pire. Depuis l'année dernière Draco Malfoy avait été forcé de devenir un mangemort. Un assassin. Et Blaise Zabini priait pour que ce ne soit pas bientôt son cas. Il rêvait de fuir loin de ce château loin de ce pays, loin de Voldemort et de ses sbires. Mais c'était malheureusement impossible.

Et puis il y avait elle. Elle et son caractère bien trempé, elle et son courage gryffondoresque qui lui faisait envie. Il aurait pu être réparti à gryffondor le choipeaux le lui avait dit en première année lorsqu'il l'avait posé sur sa tête. Mais il avait été à serpentard. Il la regardait de loin, il l'observait lutter vainement contre les Carrow, contre Rogue, il l'avait aperçue en train de pleurer dans un couloir alors qu'elle se croyait seule, elle avait le visage creusé et des cernes immenses sous les yeux, il avait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la consoler, de lui dire qu'il était là pour elle. Ce n'était pas normal d'être amoureux de son ennemie, on était en guerre.

Avant il aurait peut-être eu une chance mais aujourd'hui que pouvait-il faire ? Depuis le retour de ce fichu mage noir à face de serpent sa vie était un enfer.

Il regarda l'heure à nouveau, six heure, il prit la décision de se lever et de sortir, prendre l'air lui ferait peut-être du bien. Après une toilette rapide il sortit dans le couloir prenant distraitement la direction de la grande salle toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise cette fille.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant.

Il s'arrêta la fixa un instant, l'avait-il seulement déjà vue à Poudlard ? Sa tête ne lui disait rien. Elle devait être en 6ème ou 7ème année, sur son uniforme un écusson de Serdaigle. Des cheveux long et blond comme les blés, un regard bleu, froid, déterminé. Il frissonna. Qui était-elle ?

« Blaise Zabini ? » dit-elle

Plus une affirmation qu'une question. Il l'observe quelques instants. Elle est plutôt belle. Il ne se souvient pas d'elle, il devrait, il se souvenait toujours d'un joli visage. Il hoche la tête tout de même méfiant.

« J'ai à te parler » reprend-t-elle. Elle jette un coup d'œil à sa montre, il fait de même. 6H15, il a le temps.

« OK, que veux-tu ? » demande-t-il. Il l'observe toujours, il se méfie toujours, il n'est pas serpentard pour rien. Elle ne ressemble pas à une groupie, elle n'en a pas l'air, il les connait bien ses filles là, leur battement de cil, leur chemise déboutonnée… Elle a un regard clair et franc, elle a l'air intelligente ça se lit dans ses yeux, après tout c'est une serdaigle, les serdaigles ont de la cervelle c'est bien connu.

« J'ai un proposition à te faire. »

« Une proposition ? » Une proposition, hein, en temps de guerre une proposition c'est jamais anodin, qu'est ce que cette fille peut bien lui proposer, un échappatoire ? Non surement pas, personne ne peut rien pour lui…

« oui » répond-elle « j'ai une proposition à te faire, mais je ne compte pas en parler en plein milieu d'un couloir ou n'importe quel serpent de ton espèce pourrait surprendre notre conversation »

Et après c'est moi le serpent pense-t-il, elle a pourtant la langue bien fourchue cette fille. Il serre légèrement les poings, il ne la connait pas, mais une chose est sure elle l'énerve déjà.

« Et pourquoi est ce que je te ferais confiance ? Je ne sais pas qui tu es, et entre nous le serpent à la langue fourchue c'est toi ! »

Elle sourit légèrement. Qu'est ce qui lui prend de sourire à cette fille d'abord, il vient de l'insulter.

« Caitria McKeenan, c'est mon nom, et si tu sais ce qu'il signifie, tu sais que tu peux me faire au moins confiance pour une chose »

« Qui est ? »

« Faire bouger ce tas de merdier qu'est devenue cette belle école »

Mckeenan… ce nom lui dit quelque chose, il l'a déjà entendu quelque part chez ses parents, ou vu dans un livre à la bibliothèque il ne sait plus. Il devrait prêter plus d'attention au nom des gens de temps en temps se dit-il.

« Faire bouger ce … tas de merdier… » il la regarde perplexe, quel langage vulgaire pour une si belle bouche.

Elle soupire, mais ils sont passé où ses neurones à celui-là, elle le pensait pourtant intelligent.

« Rendez-vous à minuit ce soir, dans l'ancienne salle de sortilège du 3ème étage »

Et elle tourne les talons et s'en va vers la grande salle.

La salle du 3ème étage ? Celle ou il y avait… Touffu ? Blaise la regarde s'éloigner les yeux écarquillé.

« Cette fille est bizarre » pense-t-il

Il ne sait pas encore qu'il n'est ni le 1er ni le dernier à penser qu'elle est bizarre.

Mais puisqu'elle est bizarre, il ira à son rendez-vous. C'est tous ce qu'il y a de plus illogique, il le sait il ne devrait pas faire confiance à quelqu'un comme cela. Mais il a senti quelque chose quand il l'a vue. Il a senti que les choses pouvaient changer, elle avait fait naitre une petite lueur d'espoir au fond de son esprit embrumé.

« McKeenan hein ? » dit –il tout haut se parlant à lui-même.

Il se remet à marcher, il fallait qu'il aille à la bibliothèque tant pis pour son petit déjeuner, il avait plus urgent à faire. En s'engageant dans le grand escalier Blaise eu une pensée pour Hermionne Granger, la miss-je-sais-tout des gryffondors, il se mettrait presque à lui ressembler… presque hein !


	2. Chapter 2

Theodore Nott sortit de l'ombre du couloir où il était caché. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il observait son ami Blaise. Avec sa discrétion habituelle, il avait observé ses mimiques, ses gestes. Il avait bien vu que son humeur était plus sombre, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, c'était normal. Mais Blaise était son ami, et il ne souriait plus, ne plaisantait plus avec les autres de la bande, il passait des après midi entière à regarder dans le vide et à soupirer. Et quand il ne se morfondait pas dans son coin et qu'ils étaient tous ensemble dans la grande salle il le voyait jeter des coups d'œil discret vers la table des gryffondor, tentant de se faire discret alors qu'il regardait la belle rouquine au caractère de feu des gryffondor. Il savait que Blaise était amoureux. Il savait que ses convictions vis-à-vis de la cause de Lord Voldemort était faible, Blaise n'avait jamais attaché beaucoup d'importance à ses choses là, les seules personnes qu'il avait vraiment insulté pendant sa scolarité était la bande à Potter. Parait-il qu'il ne pouvait pas les encadrer, en fait c'était surtout Malfoy qui ne pouvait pas les encadrer Malfoy et sa jalousie. Malfoy qui était aveugle et qui se mentait à lui-même mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

Ce matin il avait donc suivit Blaise parce qu'il se faisait du souci pour lui, il l'avait entendu se tourner et se retourner dans son lit croyant que tout le monde dormait. Mais Théodore Nott était très observateur.

Et se sachant fort de cette qualité, il avait été étonné de ne pas reconnaitre cette serdaigle. Quand il était arrivé dans le couloir des cachots, il avait d'abord été surpris de voir son ami discuter avec une fille, celui ne s'intéressait plus aux autres filles depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'écouter, il était fortement intriguée. Qui était-elle et que voulait-elle à Blaise ? Quelle était cette fameuse proposition ? Mais il avait croisé son regard au moment où il arrivait, elle l'avait repéré avant même qu'il ne la voit il en était sur. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs « gentiment » fait comprendre « je ne compte pas en parler en plein milieu d'un couloir ou n'importe quel serpent de ton espèce pourrait surprendre notre conversation » qu'elle avait dit hein. Il avait compris l'allusion après tout il n'était pas censé être là. Il avait donc rebroussé chemin, mais il avait eu le temps d'entendre son nom. McKeenan, Caitria McKeenan. Blaise n'avait pas tout de suite réagit. Mais il passait plus de temps à la bibliothèque que l'autre serpentard. Il n'aurait pas à chercher longtemps pour trouver l'origine exacte de ce nom.

Les McKeenan était connus. Mais pas par le commun des mortels. Il restait des histoires sur ce clan de sorcier. Quelques récits dans quelques livres, on les voyait encore apparaitre dans certains livres de généalogie sorcière. Théodore se souvenait vaguement de ces histoires. Et il y a une chose dont il était sur, c'était que le clan McKeenan possédait des sorciers très puissant, et qu'ils avaient pour habitude de fourrer leur nez partout. De vrai espions, toujours dans l'ombre à s'informer, manipuler. Des fouineurs en puissance voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

Alors une Mckeenan qui faisait une proposition était par définition une Mckeenan dangereuse, même si elle n'était encore qu'élève à Poudlard.

Théodore Nott décida de prendre la direction de la grande salle, il voulait poser des questions à cette McKeenan. Zabini était son ami, et elle avait interêt à se tenir à carreau si elle ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes.

Et oui Théodore était un garçon gentil, mais il défendrait griffes et ongles ses seuls amis.

Caitria regarda Théodore Nott rentrer dans la grande salle. Ce sombre imbécile qui n'est pas fichu de rester discret et qui écoute les conversations des autres. Mais elle l'aime bien quand même, après tout elle et lui ils se ressemblent, à toujours tout observer, ils ont ce même coté discret et ils mettent tout les deux leur nez partout l'air de rien. Oui elle l'aimait bien Theodore Nott c'était de loin le plus futé des serpentards. Il avait juste un gros défaut. Il était du mauvais coté de la barrière.

« Enfin » pensa-t-elle « ce n'est que temporaire. »

Le garçon lui lance un regard noir en allant s'assoir à sa place. Il a donc eu le temps d'entendre son nom. Et il a compris qui elle était. C'est qu'il aurait quelques neurones en plus de Zabini, surprenant pour un Nott.

Caitria replongea le nez dans son café du matin, elle se sentait toujours mieux après une bonne dose de caféine, indispensable pour supporter les gamins bruyants qui habitaient le château. Quoique depuis le début de l'année tout était beaucoup plus silencieux. Elle mordit dans sa tartine et jetta un coup d'œil à la table des gryffondor. Il y avait trois places vides, toujours les mêmes. Potter, Granger et Weasley, toujours dans la nature…

Elle songe aux horcruxes, oh oui elle en connait l'existence naturellement, après tout rien ne lui échappe, elle sait tout. Elle aimerait bien pouvoir faire quelque chose pour les aider mais elle sait qu'ils doivent suivre leur propre voie, elle sait que quoiqu'il arrive ces trois là s'en sortirait du moins pour le moment. Elle devait d'abord redonner un peu de vie à ce château devenu sombre et froid, il fallait que tout le monde soit prêt à se battre le jour ou Voldy débarquerait à Poudlard. C'est la mission qu'elle s'était donné. Elle voulait qu'il y ait de l'espoir et que les troupes soient prêtes à se battre pour Harry. Pourquoi pour Harry et non pour elle ? Parce que même si elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement Harry et ses amis, elle avait besoin du symbole qu'il représentait, l'espoir, la dernière barrière contre Voldemort. C'est derrière ce symbole qu'elle comptait rallier les troupes. Ah si Potter savait ça, lui et sa modestie en prendrait un sacré coup.

Théodore Nott continuait de fixer la jeune fille. Elle paraissait songeuse, assise sur son banc avec sa tartine à mis chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette.

Il secoua la tête ce n'était pas le moment de s'attendrir. Il attendit qu'elle se lève et la suivit jusque dans le grand hall presque désert à cette heure-ci.

« McKeenan ! » la héla-t-il

Caitria fit volte face, encore ce sombre imbécile songea-t-elle pas foutu d'être discret.

« Je préférerais que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, et si tu pouvais éviter de hurler dans le grand hall tu épargnerais mes pauvres oreilles »

Théodore s'arrête surpris, c'est vrai que niveau discrétion il savait faire mieux.

« Caitria » se reprit-il « j'ai quelques questions à te poser »

« Tu oublies le mot magique »

Nott la regarde avec des yeux étranges, quoi elle ne parle pas le chinois la quand même il pourrait être poli !

« Tu as oublié de dire s'il te plait » soupire-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est une expression moldue » rajoute-t-elle avec une sourire mi figue mi raisin « m'étonne pas que tu connaisse pas après tout la culture moldue, c'est pas vraiment votre truc à vous les sangs purs »

Théodore soupire cette fille est bizarre.

« Est-ce que je pourrais te poser quelques questions s'il te plait ? » dit-il en insistant sur les derniers mots.

« Mais bien sur mon cher, avec plaisir ! » fait-elle avec un sourire ironique.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui veux à Blaise ? »

« Rien qui ne te regarde » dit-elle sèchement « pire qu'une mère poule celui là » marmonne-t-elle mais ça Théodore ne l'entend pas.

« Mais je peux aussi te faire une proposition si c'est ce que tu veux » dit-elle en lui faisant son sourire le plus pervers.

Théodore lui lance un regard mauvais, c'est qu'elle se fout vraiment de sa gueule en plus. Il soupire.

« Laisse tomber » et il tourne les talons et s'en va vers le prochain cours. Il la verra plus tard, il a classe en commun avec les serdaigles de 7ème année en deuxième heure, il tentera d'en apprendre plus à ce moment la.

Caitria s'éloigne à son tour, elle n'a pas que ça à faire que de penser à un imbécile de serpentard qui ne comprend pas qu'il ne doit pas fourrer son nez partout.

Après tout c'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment bien placée pour le dire.

Neville Londubat contemplait son bol de chocolat chaud avec morosité. Tout lui paraissait fade, il était fatigué, il ne rêvait que d'une chose c'était de retourner se coucher et prier pour que le lendemain matin toute cette histoire de mage noir mégalomane soit terminée. Mais il savait qu'il y avait peu d'espoir que ça arrive un jour.

Neville Londubat devenait dépressif.

Harry, Hermionne et Ron n'était pas revenu, Rogue était devenu directeur et comble du malheur on leur imposait deux mangemorts décérébrés comme professeur.

Soupir.

Si seulement Harry était là, le calme et réfléchit Harry, celui que tout le monde suivait sans se poser de question.

Nouveau soupir.

Neville grimaça, il avait mal aux côtes, il avait écopé d'une retenue avec l'un des Carrow pour avoir osé dire qu'Harry Potter botterait les fesses de Voldemort, peut-être que la prochaine fois il s'abstiendrait, les retenues avec les Carrows étaient… douloureuses, très douloureuses, il en gardait un souvenir cuisant mais il sentait que ce ne serait pas le dernier.

Il releva la tête et observa ses camarades de maisons, certains en dehors de Harry Ron et Hermionne manquait à l'appel, aucun né-moldu n'était revenu à Poudlard, Dean n'était plus là, Seamus avait une tête d'enterrement et même Lavande qui d'ordinaire cassait les oreilles de tout le monde avec ses insupportables bavardage et commérages se taisait . L'ambiance était à l'image de l'école froide, glaciale. La plupart de ses condisciples avec des marques sur le visage, signe d'un quelconque reproche que les Carrows avaient pu leur faire. Et dire que Poudlard restait tout de même l'endroit le plus sur.

Il poussa un dernier soupir et se leva pour prendre la direction du cours de potion. Cours maintenant assuré par le professeur Slughorn à son grand bonheur, terminé la terreur des cachots. Pas qu'il soit devenu meilleur, mais cela avait au moins l'avantage de lui épargner la présence de Rogue. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle il constata qu'une fille de serdaigle s'était assise à coté de sa place habituelle, il lui lança un regard interrogateur, d'un signe de tête elle l'enjoignit à se mettre à côté d'elle. Sans se poser plus de question, il alla s'assoir.

« salut » dit-il d'un air morne, il était fatiguée, il n'avait pas envie de sociabiliser avec une fille aussi mignonne soit-elle.

« Tu es toujours aussi grognon le matin ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Neville lui adressa un bref coup d'œil avant de s'intéresser à nouveaux à son pupitre. Par merlin avait-il seulement déjà vu cette élève ? Il n'en avait aucun souvenir était-il donc aussi peu attentif à ce qu'il se passait autours de lui ?

« euh… » très spirituel comme réponse. Il commença à rougir.

« ex…excuse moi… mais est ce que je te connais ? » demanda-t-il.

« surement que non » répondit-elle avec une pointe de malice.

« ah … et comment… »

« Caitria, Caitria McKeenen » dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

« Enchanté, Neville Londubat »

« Je sais »

« ah… et désolée pour mon air un peu grognon … »

Caitria ne répondit pas. Le professeur Slughorn entra à ce moment là dans la classe. Elle lui glissa avant que le cours ne commence :

« Rendez vous après les cours près du lac à 17H30, soit à l'heure »

Et elle se tut. Neville la regarda avec de grands yeux ? Cette fille était bizarre, il ne la connaissait pas et elle lui donnait rendez vous après les cours ?

Caitria lui fit signe de se taire, il devait commencer la potion.

A la fin du cour il tenta de la rattraper pour lui poser des questions mais ce fut peine perdue, aussi se résolu-t-il à attendre la fin des cours.

Caitria se dirigea vers la classe de sortilège où elle avait cours avec les serpentards après avoir semé Neville dans un passage secret. Elle n'avait pas le temps de lui parler tout de suite, il devrait attendre. Elle entra dans la classe et attendit les autres élèves pour que le cours commence. Elle aperçut Nott s'assoir non loin d'elle. Il n'avait donc pas renoncé. Elle Au bout de quelques minutes elle reçut un parchemin sur l'épaule. Elle soupira, elle ne serait jamais tranquille tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas répondu.

_Depuis quand es-tu à Poudlard ?_

C'est qu'il poserait presque les bonnes questions ce petit vicieux. Mais c'était raté il n'apprendrait rien comme ça.

_Depuis le premier jour où tu y es arrivé il y a sept ans._

Elle entendit un grognement derrière elle. Et oui mauvaise pioche.

_Très bien. Quel est ton objectif ? Dans quel camp es tu ?_

Il aurait au moins pu faire semblant de prendre des pinces pour poser ses questions, quel malotru.

_J'envisage sérieusement de botter le cul à la bande de mangemort qui a élu domicile à Poudlard. Quant à mon camp cela me semble évident. Intéressé ?_

_Ca dépend. Quel est le rapport avec Zabini ?_

_D'après toi il a l'air d'un mangemort en puissance ?_

_Non_

_Alors tu as ta réponse. Et si tu cesse de m'enquiquiner je suis prête à te faire une vraie proposition._

_Venant d'une McKeenen ça sonne comme un arrêt de mort._

_On dirait que tu sais de quoi tu parles._

_Peut-être. _

_Pour un sang pur je ne te trouve pas très versé dans les croyances ridicules sur la pureté du sang. Tu n'es pas très … réactif._

_C'est parce que je suis intelligent._

_A la bonne heure ! Enfin un Nott qui a des neurones, on va peut-être pouvoir te sauver la mise._

_Vas te faire foutre._

_Moi aussi je t'aime petit Nott._

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit, Théodore se dépêcha de sortir de la salle. Un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, peut-être qu'il pourrait apprécier cette serdaigle finalement.

Caitria regarda Nott sortir de la salle, son regard croisa celui curieux de Blaise.


	3. Chapter 3

Théodore Nott était un garçon curieux. Une de ses plus grandes passions était d'ailleurs d'espionner ses petits camarades de serpentard. Cela lui fournissait de bons éléments de chantage. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait permis d'obtenir une certaine liberté vis-à-vis de sa maison.

Mais la curiosité de Théodore Nott devenait parfois maladive. Et même s'il refusait de l'avouer, il était obsédé par cette serdaigle. C'est pourquoi il ne se gêna pas pour la suivre dans le parc lorsqu'elle sortit dans l'air glacial et pluvieux du moi d'octobre. Il la suivit jusqu'aux abords du lac, à distance, avec sa discrétion habituelle, après tout on était un Nott ou on ne l'était pas. Et c'est avec une certaine surprise qu'il la vit rejoindre Neville Londubat. Qu'est ce qu'une belle jeune fille pouvait bien aller faire avec ce lourdaud de Neville Londubat ? Il décida donc de s'installer tranquillement sur une branche d'arbre, dissimulé parmi les feuilles mordoré du vieux chêne à quelques mètres du lac. Un très bon point d'observation. Il sortit une pomme de sa poche, et songea au fameux pop corn moldu qu'il adorait manger en cachette. Peut-être que les elfes saurait en faire, il faudrait qu'il leur demande. Après tout observer Neville Londubat discuter avec une fille relevait presque d'une bonne séance de cinéma. Mais ça il ne l'avouerait à personne, pas pour Neville hein, pour le cinéma seulement.

Quelques instants plus tard il vit Neville s'arrêter et regarder sa camarade Poudlarienne avec de grands yeux de merlan frit. Non mais quel crétin songea Nott, avec une tête pareille il va la faire fuir. Mais Neville continue de fixer la serdaigle aux yeux déterminés.

Théodore Nott se sent frustré de ne pas entendre la conversation qui se tient plus loin au bord du lac. Alors il sort de sa poche un de ses instruments favoris pour espionner les élèves. Il laisse descendre une oreille à rallonge vers le sol et l'oriente de façon à entendre la conversation un peu plus bas. Et oui Théodore Nott se fournit chez les frères Weasley comme tout fouineur qui se respecte, il parait que c'est mauvais pour sa réputation de serpentard mais il s'en fiche après tout c'est bien pratique.

« Reformer l'Armée de Dumbledore ? » demande Neville complètement ahuri

Si elle te le dit crétin, songe Théo.

« Oui Neville tu m'as bien entendue »

Elle le regarde avec ce regard qu'elle a quand elle veut quelque chose, elle ne flanchera pas.

« J'ai besoin de toi pour être à la tête de la résistance poudlarienne, tu es le seul qui en a les capacité »

Cette fille est décidément trop bizarre se dit Théo, mettre Londubat à la tête d'une résistance, il faut vraiment être dingue, ce type sais à peine tenir sa baguette.

« Je ne pense pas être celui qu'il te faut, reformer l'AD comporte trop de risque et quand bien même je le ferais Ginny serais beaucoup plus apte à cette tâche que moi »

« Ginny n'a plus la tête fermement ancré sur les épaule elle passe trop de temps à penser à ce crétin de Potter »

Potter est un crétin, au moins une chose sur laquelle il est d'accord avec elle.

« Il faut quelqu'un qui a la tête sur les épaules, et qui a le courage maladif et la grande gueule d'un gryffondor, en l'occurrence toi, même si tu le cache bien »

Pas sûr qu'il soit d'accord avec elle sur ce point là. Londubat est un poltron. Moins que Malfoy, certes, mais un poltron quand même

« Je ne pense pas avoir ces qualités… »

Enfin une remarque utile, oui Londubat, tu n'as aucune qualité.

« Et puis il y a trop de risques… »

« Des risques, Neville, il faut en prendre en temps de guerre, tu crois que Potter est joyeusement en train de se tourner les pouces à l'heure actuelle ? Tu crois qu'il dort confortablement dans un lit bien au chaud ? Non Neville. On est en guerre et il va falloir se battre alors même si tu le fait pas pour toi fais le pour Harry, il a besoin de soutient, et tu vas lui en donner que tu le veuille ou non. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ressortir ton courage de gryffondor, pour m'aider à botter les fesses des Carrow, à moins que tu n'ai l'intention de regarder tout tes amis de sang mêlé crever petit à petit »

Neville la regarde étonné. Nott aussi. Qui aurait cru que ce petit bout de femme pouvait être aussi véhément ?

« Alors ? »

Elle le fusille du regard. C'est à se demander si elle lui laisse vraiment le choix se dit Nott. Cette fille fait vraiment peur quand elle s'y met.

Neville secoue la tête, c'est vrai qu'il se sent coupable de ne rien faire. C'est vrai qu'il en a assez que ces deux abrutis de mangemort imposent leur loi. Pour Harry hein…

« Je peux peut-être essayer… » Dit-il.

Elle prend ça pour un oui. Elle lui adresse un sourire chaleureux. C'est vrai qu'elle a un joli sourire quand même.

« Alors Neville, je te confie ta première mission en tant que chef de l'Armée de Dumbledore, je veux que demain tout Poudlard soit au courant que l'Armée de Dumbledore reprend du service, demain je veux que tout le monde sache que Poudlard va se battre pour sa liberté. »

Bien dit, songe Nott. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas, mais il ne porte pas les Carrow et les mangemorts dans son cœur. Pas qu'il apprécie les autres non plus ou qui que ce soit d'autre, mais espionner était plus intéressant quand ces ras bas joie n'était pas dans son école.

Neville lui a un grand sourire, elle lui plait bien cette Serdaigle, elle lui redonne un peu d'espoir et de lumière alors que tout est si sombre depuis des semaines. Elle vient de lui donner un objectif auquel s'accrocher. C'est décidé, il va se battre pour Harry et pour leur liberté, il va se battre pour ses parents aussi, après tout il n'a toujours pas eu sa vengeance.

« A vos ordre chef ! » répond-il.

Neville est de bonne humeur, mais maintenant il a du travail, il a plein d'idée, et il a du monde à réunir. Alors il salue la serdaigle et repart vers le château. Il faut qu'il aille parler à Ginny et Luna.

Théo lui remonte tranquillement son oreille à rallonge, bien utile ces trucs là songe-t-il.

« Alors Nott, toujours pas intéressé par une proposition ? »

Il manque de tomber du grand chêne, surpris. Quand s'est-elle aperçue de sa présence ? Il la regarde surpris parce qu'elle a réussit à le surprendre, d'habitude personne ne le voit, personne ne fait attention à ce serpentard discret, personne ne fait attention à celui qui marche dans l'ombre de Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy.

Il se reprend, descend de sa branche, la fixe quelques secondes, et puis décide qu'après tout il s'en fiche, elle peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'un Nott va accepter une proposition d'une McKeenan. Il n'est pas aussi stupide que ce gryffondor attardé qui fait fondre tout ses chaudrons. Il tient à la vie, lui, même si elle n'a pas grand-chose à lui offrir.

Alors il hausse les épaules et prend la direction du château. Il a froid à être resté sur cette branche inconfortable pendant longtemps, il va aller prendre une bonne douche et demander une bouteille de whisky pur feu aux elfes histoire de se réchauffer vraiment dans ce château gelé. Histoire d'oublier un peu cette serdaigle complètement cinglée, qui a des idées farfelues et qui a envie de se faire tuer par le premier mangemort venu qui saura ce qu'elle manigance.

Caitria regarde Nott partir. Elle sait que c'est celui qu'elle aura le plus de mal à convaincre de s'engager. Parce qu'elle sait des choses sur lui que même lui ne sait pas. Elle sait qu'il fait comme s'il se foutait de tout alors qu'au fond il s'en soucie, elle sait qu'il a peur. Mais là elle n'a plus le temps de penser à lui, même si elle l'aime bien. Elle ne sait pas encore comment elle va faire pour convaincre Zabini de s'adonner à sa cause. Il faut qu'elle réfléchisse, alors elle reprend elle aussi le chemin du château, parce qu'au bord du lac il fait décidément vraiment trop froid.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley était assise dans la salle commune des gryffondor avec deux filles de son année, elle les écoutait vaguement hochait la tête de temps en temps, puis partait dans ses pensées. Des pensées dirigées vers un certains Harry Potter. Ginny Weasley était désespérément amoureuse de cet imbécile de Potter et elle désespérait tout autant de le revoir un jour.<p>

Elle se laissait lentement dépérir, ne trouvait plus gout à rien. La nourriture lui paraissait fade, insipide, alors elle se forçait à manger un peu pour ne pas inquiéter ses camarades. Elle recherchait la solitude, mais une fois qu'elle était seule avec ses pensées morbides elle se disait qu'après tout elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester en compagnie des autres. Les cours lui semblaient ennuyeux, il n'y avait que les Carrow pour la faire réagir un peu.

Le château lui semblait plus glacial que jamais. Au crépuscule il le devenait plus encore. Elle redoutait par-dessus tout l'approche de la nuit, elle avait peur de monter dans son dortoir. Lorsqu'elle se glissait dans ses draps l'appréhension lui nouait le ventre parce qu'elle savait qu'au moment où elle fermerait les yeux les cauchemars reviendraient l'assaillir comme de vieux amis qui ne vous lâchent pas. Et puis emportée par l'épuisement, elle se blottissait sous ses couvertures pour tenter vainement de réchauffer son cœur gelé, puis elle fermait les yeux une boule au ventre, pour se réveiller, quelques heures plus tard un cri coincé dans la gorge, l'estomac et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Alors elle se levait précipitamment, courait au toilette et rendait le peu que son estomac avait réussit à assimiler la veille au soir. Et ça recommençait inlassablement.

Et aujourd'hui Ginny Weasley ressemblait à un fantôme, pâle les traits tirés, ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant ayant perdu leur éclat.

Elle vit vaguement Neville arriver et se poster face à elle. Elle réagit à peine.

« 'lut » marmonne-t-elle

Neville soupire, elle lui fait de la peine avec ses cernes et son teint pâle.

« Je voudrais te parler, tu m'accompagne ? » demande-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Ginny se rend alors compte que son ami a un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle le regarde surprise. Elle n'a pas vu quelqu'un faire un vrai sourire depuis des semaines. Alors elle le suit passive, peut-être qu'il a une bonne raison de sourire, peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose sur Harry qu'elle ne sait pas.

« On m'a fait une proposition que j'ai acceptée. » se lance Neville. Elle le regarde intriguée.

« On m'a donné pour mission de reformer l'AD, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée. Alors je suis venu demander ton aide Ginny, parce qu'on peut plus rester comme ça à végéter sans rien faire. Harry se bat surement dehors et nous on ne fait rien. Alors je vais rassembler tout le monde et je veux que tu le fasses avec moi Ginny, je ne veux plus te voir dépérir »

Et la Ginny a un déclic, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose de son côté pour Harry elle se demande même pourquoi elle n'y a pas pensé elle-même plus tôt.

« Alors Ginny est ce que tu serais prête à te battre avec moi et l'AD pour Poudlard ? »

Ginny a les larmes aux yeux et pourtant elle étire légèrement ses lèvres dans quelque chose qui ressemble plus à une grimace qu'à un sourire. C'est dur de sourire quand on a plus l'habitude.

« Oui » dit-elle. Elle est heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle n'a pas tout perdu après tout, il lui reste ses amis et peut-être un vague espoir.

« Allons avertir Luna. »

Luna la rêveuse. Elle regarde Ginny et Neville qui arrive dans la grande salle, elle les voit tout les deux avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, alors elle sait, ils n'ont pas besoin de lui dire. Elle est heureuse, elle va pouvoir agir.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » demande-t-elle simplement.

* * *

><p>Seamus Finnigan fixait son bouquin de défense contre les forces du mal avec dégout. Enfin c'était plutôt un livre sur les forces du mal à vrai dire. Amycus Carrow, ce gros plein de soupe bedonnant débordant de lubricité et de malveillance, leur avait donné un devoir sur « le sortilège doloris et ses bienfaits. » Cela le mettait hors de lui. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était à la bibliothèque, plume en main prêt à commencer son devoir pour le lendemain. Deux heures qu'il se retenait de brûler cet horrible livre.<p>

Seamus Finnigan bouillait de rage, il en avait assez d'obéir aux Carrow, il était à bout, il fallait qu'il réagisse. Il ne cessait de penser à Dean, son ami. Dean dont il n'avait plus de nouvelle depuis la chute du ministère, Dean qui avait disparu dans la nature sans laisser de trace. Dean lui manquait horriblement, et il priait chaque jour pour qu'il soit en vie.

Il lance un énième coup d'œil à son parchemin toujours vierge, soupire, et se dit que de toute façon il peut bien le rendre en retard ce devoir, il lui dira ce qu'il en pense au Carrow de son devoir.

Il entend quelqu'un s'assoir à coté de lui, il lève les yeux. Lavande. Lavande la petite pimbêche qui parle trop, Lavande qui a maintenant des yeux tristes et de grandes cerne qui soulignent son regard. Plus de maquillage, plus de vernis, Lavande s'éteint doucement à petit feu, il l'a remarqué ça aussi. Ils se fixent un instant, soupirent. Elle regarde le livre qu'il a ouvert, son parchemin vierge, esquisse une moue de dégout.

« Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire non plus. » murmure-t-elle.

Il lui lance un regard compatissant, elle à l'air fatiguée. Si seulement Harry, Ron et Hermionne était encore là il aurait peut-être fait quelque chose eux. Ils se seraient levés contre cette autorité. Lui il ne faisait rien et ça le rongeait.

Un bruit de porte qui se ferme, des cheveux blond, un regard rêveur, un visage un peu plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Même Luna rêve moins qu'avant. Et pourtant aujourd'hui elle sourit, elle à l'air de bonne humeur. Lavande tourne la tête à son tour, lance un regard curieux à la jeune fille qui se dirige vers eux.

« Salut ! » dit-elle « Les nargoles m'ont transmis un message pour vous »

Seamus la regarde bizarrement, il esquisse un petit sourire, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas entendu parler des nargoles, ça lui fait du bien, quelle sensation étrange !

« Et que nous disent les nargoles ? » demande Lavande. Elle aussi elle a un sourire en coin. Elle aime bien Luna, et puis elle sent qu'aujourd'hui les nargoles ont quelque chose d'important à dire.

« Ils m'ont chargé de vous dire qu'ils avaient des galions pour vous dans leur poche. »

Et elle s'en va comme elle est venue avec son sourire et son air rêveur.

Seamus et Lavande se regarde. Ils sont au moins d'accord sur une chose, la folie douce de Luna est revenue. Et c'est une excellente nouvelle. Alors ils sortent chacun un galion un peu particulier de leur poche et sourient. Un vrai sourire, comme ils n'en ont pas eu depuis longtemps. Le galion est chaud dans le creux de leur main, plein de promesse d'un jour nouveau.

Il faut qu'ils se préparent, ce soir ils ont un rendez vous un peu particulier, un rendez vous important, alors ils prennent leurs affaires, se disant, tant pis pour les devoirs, après tout aujourd'hui c'est un grand jour, ils n'ont pas le temps pour ça. Ils quittent la bibliothèque et se dirigent vers la grande salle. Pour une fois ils ont hâte d'être demain.

Et puis c'est comme une trainée de poudre qui s'éparpille, la nouvelle se répand, les rumeurs enflent, se propagent, se disséminent. Elles s'étendent dans la grande salle, gagnent les couloirs peu fréquenté du château, atteignent les tours les plus hautes pour redescendre jusque dans le terrier des poufsoufles. Elle atteint même les oreilles de certains serpentards au plus profond de leur cachot.

Des coups d'œil échangés dans le couloir ou dans la grande salle, des sourires dans les salles communes, des chuchotements dans les dortoirs. C'est comme un vent frais qui se propage dans Poudlard, il chasse les ombres, les doutes, et les pensées noires. Il apporte une odeur nouvelle, il communique sa chaleur, il réchauffe les cœurs glacés, il fait dont de ses pensées nouvelles qu'il amène de loin.

Il apporte un nouvel espoir pour demain.

Et ça Théodore Nott l'entend bien, il le sent ce vent frais, il sait d'où il vient, il vient de la petite serdaigle qui se fait discrète à sa table dans la grande salle. Il la regarde, il l'observe, c'est vrai qu'elle est belle quand même.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaise se dirigeait vers le troisième étage. Il était presque minuit, aussi hâta-t-il le pas, attentif à son environnement, attentif au moindre bruit dans l'ombre. Il guettait un bruit de pas, un souffle, un miaulement pouvant signaler que miss Teigne l'avait trouvé. A chaque angle de couloir son cœur battait un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il savait qu'en tant que serpentard il ne risquait pas grand-chose à errer dans les couloirs du château, mais il ne voulait pas à avoir à se justifier à qui que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas qu'un seul de ses camarades de classe ait à se demander ce que Blaise Zabini faisait à cette heure dans le couloir du troisième étage.

L'appréhension lui nouait la gorge. Il allait juste voir une fille se dit-il. Mais pourtant le sentiment qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'important ne le lâchait pas.

Enfin il aperçu la porte au fond du couloir. Il n'était jamais rentré personnellement dans cette salle il n'avait eu que le récit de Drago qui un soir de 1ère année était revenu complètement terrifié d'une escapade nocturne. Il s'était moqué de lui avec ses histoire de chien à trois têtes, encore des histoires à dormir debout pour attirer l'attention s'était il dit. Drago avait constamment besoin d'attention c'était dans sa nature. Son récit s'était avéré vrai comme il avait pu le constater à la fin cette année là.

Il localisa la porte et se demanda un instant s'il allait retrouver le vilain Touffu derrière. Puis il se dit que Hagrid n'aurait jamais osé, en amoureux des bêtes qu'il était, laisser un chien seul dans une salle de classe vide pendant sept ans. Il se morigéna pour cette pensée ridicule et ouvrit la porte.

La salle était vide, quelque pupitre trainait encore de ci de là, des crayons oubliés des vieux parchemins jaunis par le temps. Des traces de griffes par terre, des taches sombres qu'il apercevait a la lumière de sa baguette qu'il avait allumé après avoir refermé la porte, surement des restes de bave de touffu se dit-il. La trappe était ouverte il s'avança méfiant. Cette gourde n'avait quand même pas eu l'audace de lui tendre un piège non ?

Un mot épinglé sur le couvercle de la trappe.

« Rejoins moi un bas, je te promet que ce n'est pas un piège, je veux juste que cette conversation reste à l'abri d'oreille indiscrète »

Il soupira, la maudis une dizaine de fois en pensée, la traita de tout les noms, puis se décida à faire apparaitre une corde qu'il fixa à l'anneau de la trappe. Il descendit le cœur battant, les ombres mouvants à la lueur de sa baguette. Le filet du diable n'était plus là. Et il aurait fait comment s'il lui avait pris l'envie de sauter ? Elle aurait eu sa mort sur la conscience cette imbécile ?

« Je savais que tu aurais l'intelligence de faire apparaître une corde, tu n'es pas un gryffondor stupidement courageux, ou imprudent, alors arrête de me maudire intérieurement, Zabini, je pourrais presque t'entendre d'où je suis tellement tu penses fort »

Elle l'attendait sur le pas de la porte de la salle suivante. Un rais de lumière filtrait éclairant la pièce où il se trouvait.

« Suis-moi » dit-elle.

Et elle ouvrit la porte en grand. Si sa mâchoire avait pu anatomiquement se décrocher et tomber par terre, elle l'aurait fait. Il regardait la salle devant lui avec des yeux ébahit. C'était une salle chaleureuse, aux murs couvert de tentures dont les tons étaient vifs. Il y avait plusieurs fauteuils, un canapé, une table basse, une bibliothèque plus que fournie. Il s'avança et marcha sur un tapis moelleux, il semblait doux il eu presque envie de se mettre pied nu pour pouvoir y enfoncer ses pieds gelés.

Un feu brulait dans une grande cheminée décorée d'armoirie qu'il reconnu pour les avoir vue dans un livre à la bibliothèque durant ses recherches, les armoiries des McKeenan. Une douce chaleur s'en dégageait réconfortante, tout autant que la lumière des nombreuses bougies qui flottaient dans l'air.

Un petit miaulement le sortit de son ébahissement, un chat tacheté de roux et de noir le regardait avec ses grands yeux verts. Il était couché sur les genoux de sa maitresse, elle-même assise sur le canapé. Un grand plateau remplit de victuaille l'attendait sur la table basse, accompagné d'un thé fumant et odorant.

Blaise Zabini se serait cru dans un rêves, qui aurait pu imaginer qu'il existait une salle telle que celle-ci dans les profondeurs du château, depuis quand cette fille avait-elle aménagée cette pièce.

« Whaou » c'est tout ce que Blaise Zabini pu dire d'intelligent. Il alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil faisant face à son interlocutrice. Il continuait de parcourir la pièce des yeux, notant qu'il existait une autre porte, qui devait surement donner sur un chambre se dit-il. Il se sentait bien ici, la pièce lui donnait une sensation de confort et de chaleur qu'il ne trouvait plus dans le dortoir ou la salle commune de sa maison, un confort qu'on ne trouvait plus dans les couloirs froids de Poudlard. C'est comme si le château avait concentré sa chaleur et son point vital en cet endroit, dans ce refuge.

Caitria eut un petit rire, la tête de Zabini valait le détour. Celui-ci releva la tête à ce son clair. Surpris. On n'entendait plus beaucoup ce son ces temps ci. Tout ce qu'on entendait c'était les rires faux, les rires amers, les rires désespérés ou hystériques des élèves, et surtout on entendait les rires cruels des Carrow. Blaise regarda la jeune blonde rire de ce rire qu'on n'entendait plus. Alors il lui offrit un sourire sincère, parce que même si il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'attendait ni pourquoi il était là, il pouvait être sur d'une chose. Caitria lui avait fait un merveilleux cadeau en l'emmenant ici. Et il lui semblait qu'elle lui avait dévoilé une partie d'elle. Il avait pris un risque en venant à cette rencontre, elle avait pris un risque en le faisant venir dans ce qui semblait être son antre et son refuge.

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

« Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici Caitria ? » Il aimait bien le son chantant de son prénom, ça lui rappelait ses origines italiennes.

A l'entente de son prénom elle eu un sourire.

« Pour diverses raisons. Mais fait moi plaisir commençons par manger avant que ça ne soit froid. J'ai cru remarquer que tu ne mangeais plus beaucoup ces derniers temps. Et tu n'es pas venu dans la grande salle ce soir, tu dois avoir faim. »

Il porta alors son attention sur les victuailles et du s'avouer que son ventre criait famine. Il avait le ventre noués quelques heures auparavant il n'avait rien pu manger mais maintenant qu'il était là il se sentait bien, et le poulet rôti dans le plateau lui faisait des yeux doux.

« Ce n'est pas empoisonné, et il n'y a aucune trace de potion de vérité » cru bon d'ajouter la serdaigle, toujours en souriant.

Blaise hocha la tête et décida de faire honneur à ce festin inattendu. Caitria le laissa manger, mais quand il se resservit pour la deuxième fois de la tarte au citron, elle décida qu'il était temps de parler un peu, il se faisait tard elle commençait à se fatiguer, pas que voir le métis se goinfrer ne soit pas une activité passionnante mais bon.

« Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai fait venir là n'est ce pas ? »

« Effectivement » fit Blaise en avalant une énième bouchée de cette délicieuse tarte. Il soupira reposa le reste de tarte avec regret et fit face à la jeune fille. Ses yeux bleus le fixaient avec attention.

« Je pense que les pensées, les idées, les projets d'avenirs que tu nourris dans un coin de ton esprit sont différents de ce qu'on attend d'un serpentard destiné à devenir mangemort à la sortie de Poudlard. »

Il releva la tête méfiant. Il n'avait rien dit à personne sur ses doutes, il pratiquait l'occlumencie certes pas à un niveau élevé mais assez pour savoir si quelqu'un s'était introduit dans ses pensées. Et personnes n'avait vu ses pensées. Personne n'avait pu voir ce qu'il cachait, les doutes, les contradictions qui s'agitaient dans son esprit. Que pouvait-elle savoir elle ne le connaissait pas.

« Qu'est ce que tu peux savoir de tout ça ? » demanda-t-il agressivement. « Qu'est ce que tu peux savoir sur moi, tu ne me connais pas. »

« Non, je ne te connais pas personnellement Blaise, mais je te connais assez pour savoir cela. Je sais que pour toi, un sang pur, un sang mêlé et un né moldu ne sont pas si différents. Tu sais tout comme moi et comme beaucoup d'autre que les idées véhiculées par Voldemort et sa clique ne sont qu'un ramassis de conneries. Je sais aussi que malgré les apparences ça te crève le cœur de voir ce que le monde sorcier est en train de devenir, je sais que tu a peur, Blaise. Et je sais que pour rien au monde tu ne veux devenir un mangemort et un assassin. »

Il la fixa furieux. Oui il avait la trouille, comme tout le monde il ne pouvait pas le nier.

« Et qu'est ce que tu crois que je peux faire, je n'ai pas le choix. C'est soit je me plie à ses ordres soit je meurs. »

« Je sais. Te demandes-tu parfois, Blaise si la mort ne serais pas préférable ? Sais-tu vraiment qui est Lord Voldemort Blaise ? »

Se demandait-il si la mort ne serait pas préférable, oui il se le demandait, mais il se reprenait à chaque fois, se disant qu'il était trop lâche pour mourir. Il baissa les yeux.

« Ou veux-tu en venir, qu'est ce que tu as à me dire sur tu-sais-qui ? »

« Il un nom Blaise »

Il la fusilla du regard, il le connaissait très bien son nom, il lui donnait des frissons dans le dos, il lui fichait la trouille pas besoin de lui rappeler.

« Je ne parle pas de ce nom là Blaise, je parle de son vrai nom, celui qu'il a eut à la naissance. On oublie parfois que l'homme qui se fait appeler Voldemort a été un enfant autrefois, et qu'il a étudié à Poudlard, comme la majorité des sorciers en Angleterre. »

Il la regarda interloqué, Voldemort enfant ? Il n'osait même pas y penser, comment aurait-il pu imaginer à quoi ressemblait le mage noir enfant.

« S'il a été un homme autrefois, il n'a plus rien d'humain, c'est un serpent, un serpent au crochet acérés et venimeux. »

« Oh, oui il ressemble à un serpent, nous sommes d'accord la dessus. »

Elle sourit encore. Lui il ne trouve pas ça drôle. Alors elle soupire.

« Tom Riddle »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est son nom, son vrai nom. Et c'est un sang mêlé. »

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe sur Blaise il la regarda choqué. Voldemort un sang mêlé ?

« Tu vois Blaise, Voldemort ment, manipule tout le monde, son père était un moldu et sa mère une sorcière presque cracmole. Son père a abandonné sa mère, et celle-ci est morte après sa naissance parce qu'elle n'avait plus la volonté de vivre après que son moldu de mari soit partit. »

Caitria fixait Blaise, son chat toujours sur les genoux. Il arborait une expression perdue. Son masque de froideur n'était plus.

« Si je te raconte ça, c'est parce qu'il faut que tu te rendes compte d'une chose. Voldemort ressemble peut-être à un serpent maintenant et il détient une grande puissance. Mais il a d'abord été Tom Riddle, un orphelin, un enfant, et un humain. Et il est toujours humain, Blaise, il a perdu son humanité cela ne fait aucun doute, mais si il est toujours humain, il est encore mortel. On peut encore le tuer. »

Le métis releva soudainement les yeux. L'idée même que le serpent soit encore humain, l'idée qu'il soit mortel lui paraissait folle. Il était inatteignable.

« Personne ne peut le tuer, il est trop puissant, aucun sorcier n'a assez de pouvoir actuellement pour défier tu-sais-qui. Il ne restait que Dumbledore, et il est mort » dit-il avec amertume.

« Harry Potter peut le tuer, il semblerait que c'est d'ailleurs ce à quoi il est destiné. »

« Potter ? C'est un abrutit, il se fera écraser comme une mouche »

« Harry Potter a les capacités pour mettre fin au règne de Voldemort, je peux te l'assurer, et il va falloir que tu t'accroche à ça Zabini, parce que c'est le seul espoir qu'il te reste »

« Le seul espoir qu'il me reste hein ? Soutenir Potter ? C'est ça que tu veux que je fasse ? Tu veux que je soutienne le balafré ? »

« Non je te demande juste de croire en lui, c'est la seule chose que je te demanderais à propos d'Harry, parce que c'est la seule chose qui peut te donner encore de l'espoir, je sais que ça ne te donnera pas la motivation pour te battre, je ne suis pas folle contrairement à ce que tu penses. Je sais parfaitement que si tu te bas ce ne sera pas pour Harry, tu ne l'aime pas, par contre… »

Blaise se redresse il sent qu'il va entendre encore une fois une chose qui ne va pas lui plaire.

« Par contre…, je me pose une question Blaise, serais-tu prêt à te battre pour quelqu'un que tu aimes ? »

« Je n'aime personne. » crache-t-il avec rage

« Vraiment ? N'essaye pas de me mentir Blaise, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, tu es amoureux de Ginny Weasley. »

Il est blême maintenant, il a les mains qui tremblent, il a envie de sortir de cette pièce, elle l'emmerde avec ses questions, qu'est ce qu'elle sait de tout ça.

« Tu ne sais rien » murmure-t-il « Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens pour elle.»

Caitria soupire, elle savait que cette discussion allait être difficile.

« Ma proposition est la suivante, une fois que tu l'auras accepté tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière. Je peux te faire rejoindre les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien, je te propose un avenir et une vie meilleure. Mais il va falloir que tu te battes pour ça, il va falloir que tu te battes si tu veux un jour pouvoir avouer tes sentiments à Ginny Weasley. Il n'est pas trop tard Blaise, tu peux rejoindre le bon camp. Et quoique tu puisses penser tant que Harry sera vivant il y aura encore de l'espoir. »

Il la regarde complètement indécis perdu.

« Tu as jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour me donner ta réponse. Tu peux partir, et ne t'inquiète pas les couloirs seront vides sur ton passage. »

Alors il se lève, hagard et quitte la chaleur réconfortante de la salle, remonte par une échelle apparue de nulle part jusqu'à l'ancienne salle de sortilège et sort dans les couloirs froids de l'école. Il a froid, il est perdu il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Il se dirige par automatisme jusqu'à sa salle commune perdu dans ses pensées.

Cette nuit là Blaise Zabini rentra sans encombre dans son dortoir, sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Pourtant il n'était pas le seul élève hors du dortoir loin de là. Mais ça il ne le saurait qu'au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin.

* * *

><p>Quand Severus Rogue, Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, entra dans la grande salle ce matin là, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel spectacle. Lui qui comptait prendre calmement un bon café pour se réveiller après une nuit encore une fois trop courte fut… furieux ? Non il n'était pas furieux, il n'était pas non plus en colère ou quelque autres synonymes de ce mot. Severus Rogue était presque heureux, il était soulagé, il sentait une brise fraiche, invisible, chasser ces idées noires. Les couleurs de la Grande Salle lui redonnaient du baume au cœur. Mais comme personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement, il ne le montra pas. Et pour faire bonne mesure, il fit semblant d'être furieux parce que c'était ce qu'il était censé être.<p>

Alors quand il entra dans la grande salle ce matin là, à regret, Severus Rogue se vit obligé de piquer une crise de colère devant l'état des murs et du ciel magique.

Il piqua une crise pour les graphitis de couleur criardes qui recouvrait tout les murs, il se mit en colère pour les banderoles colorées qui célébraient la résistance, il hurla contre le ciel magique qui affichait clairement son allégeance puisqu'on pouvait voir écrit « vive Harry Potter » en lettre dorée.

Enfin tout cela il le fit intérieurement, puisqu'après tout il n'était pas la chauve souris des cachots pour rien, il se contenta donc de lancer un regard noir aux élèves, de lancer quelques remarques acerbes d'un ton glacial, de menacer tout le monde comme il savait si bien le faire. Puis d'un tour de cape il fit demi-tour pour prendre son petit déjeuner au calme dans son bureau. Une fois enfermé bien à l'abri des regards, Severus Rogue s'autorisa un grand sourire. Parce que oui, il savait sourire, quand il était content.

Oui vous avez bien entendu, Severus Rogue mangemort de son état, la terreur des élèves, la chauve souris des cachots était plus que satisfait de voir que la bande de cornichon qui était ses élèves avait enfin réagit. Il sentait les murs et la magie de l'école vibrer d'enthousiasme. Ce matin là, Severus Rogue était heureux que Poudlard se rebèle enfin.

Alors pour faire bonne mesure, dans le secret de son bureau, il rajouta 20 points à gryffondor, serdaigle et poufsoufle pour _« service rendu à l'école »_.


	5. Chapter 5

L'école de sorcellerie Poudlard était très animée ce matin là. Quand les élèves s'étaient réveillés le matin même, une surprise de taille les attendait. En descendant de leur dortoir et en arrivant dans leur salle commune, ils avaient eu leur première surprise de la journée. La décoration des salles, ordinairement aux couleurs de la maison correspondante avait pris des teintes diverses et variées allant du rose fuchsia, au jaune criard en passant par le vert pomme, le tout dans un mélange charmant et tout à fait harmonieux. Enfin, tout dépendait du goût de chacun.

Les panneaux d'affichage avaient été remplacés par de grande banderoles, proclamant à qui voulait l'entendre, je dis bien l'entendre et non le lire, après tout on était dans une école de magie, que l'armée de Dumbledore allait je cite « coller une raclée mémorable aux sales mangemorts pustuleux et arrogant qui habitaient le château ». Tout a fait charmant. Mais ce qui restait tout de même très surprenant, c'est que les mines lugubres de la grande majorité des serpentards, montraient bien que leur propre salle commune avait subit, disons, les assauts des décorateurs acharnés aux goûts, ma fois, bien douteux.

La seconde surprise, était bien entendu la grande salle, les bannières des maison ayants été remplacées elles aussi par diverses banderoles dont nous passerons sous silence les insultes à peine dissimulées à l'égard de notre cher directeur et des deux mangemorts chargés de la discipline. Le ciel magique avait pris des teintes arcs en ciel et affichait en lettre doré divers slogans, changeants et tournoyants, appelant à l'insurrection et à la résistance. La pluie battante du matin avait été remplacée par une avalanche de confettis et de paillettes ravissants les esprits les plus moroses.

La plupart des élèves affichait donc un visage rayonnant de bonheur devant ce spectacle chamarré, et ce déploiement de couleurs criardes. Le petit déjeuner se passait donc dans une ambiance plutôt festive où les cris de rage de nos deux malheureusement célèbres professeurs mangemorts se mélangeaient aux chants et aux bruits de nos banderoles préférées. N'oublions pas les feux d'artifices façon Weasley et leurs autres inventions tout aussi originales qui parcouraient la grande salle dans une cacophonie assourdissante.

La tarte à la mélasse, le jus de citrouille, le chocolat chaud, le café, le thé, les toasts, la confiture et la pate à tartiner, semblaient infiniment meilleures ce jour là. Le déjeuner du matin avait une saveur toute particulière. Il sentait bon la vie, il insufflait la joie, il remplissait les estomacs de bonheur et d'espoir, et il avait ce goût indéfinissable qu'on ne pouvait pourtant que reconnaître. Nos papilles savouraient ce goût, elles s'en délectaient, elles se disaient qu'elles n'auraient pas du s'en passer pendant si longtemps.

Ce matin là, le petit déjeuner avait goût de Liberté. La Liberté avec un grand L, un L majuscule. La Liberté qu'ils attendaient tous, élèves comme professeurs, depuis la rentrée. Ce matin là Poudlard retrouvait son âme, la magie circulait dans l'air, elle faisait frémir les murs de la vieille école, elle emplissait le moindre espace, elle frétillait de joie et d'impatience.

Oh oui ce matin là le professeur McGonagal n'avait qu'un mot pour définir ce petit déjeuner.

Il était Parfait.

Théodore Nott, lui éprouvait une légère frustration, à ses yeux il manquait une chose essentielle à ce petit déjeuner.

Un bon gros pot de pop corn remplit à ras bord.

Parce que le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux valait bien toutes les séances de cinéma du monde. Il se délectait de voir Amycus Carrow prendre des teintes tout aussi criardes que les couleurs de la grande salle. C'était un spectacle fascinant. Quand à sa sœur il se demandait, si à la fin de la matinée, il lui resterait assez de cheveux sur la tête. Elle se les arrachait par poignées, rageuse, sifflant, hurlant à qui mieux mieux. Ils tentaient tout les deux désespérément d'arracher les tentures, et de faire taire ou disparaître les banderoles. Mais Théodore Nott n'était pas aussi stupide qu'eux aussi savait-il qu'il était inutile de faire de vains efforts pour faire disparaitre cette œuvre d'art. Les sortilèges étaient résistants. Du Made In Weasley, il reconnaissait là tout leur art.

Il s'amusait follement. Les gryffondors n'avaient pas fait autant de bruit à leur table depuis des lustres, les poufsoufles affichaient des sourires plus niais les uns que les autres, et même les serdaigles poussaient des cris de joies. Un miracle. De là où il était il pouvait même voir une silhouette aux cheveux longs, blonds et bouclés qui sautillait sur son siège, ses yeux bleus n'étaient pas froids ils étaient rieurs, et elle arborait un sourire, un très beau sourire, communicatif. Ses amis autours d'elle riaient à n'en plus finir. Seuls ses camarades de serpentard affichaient des mines sombres. Il pouvait cependant voir que certains contrôlaient difficilement le rire ou le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaitre. Aussi au vu des regards venimeux qu'affichaient ses collègues, il avait pris une mine de circonstance se réjouissant intérieurement, mais affichant ce masque serpentesques typique de la maison.

Quand le professeur Rogue arriva, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Le silence se fit, du moins les élèves se turent, les banderoles continuant de hurler leur insultes. Les gryffondors, les serdaigles et même les poufsoufles avaient une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Mettant le directeur au défi de faire cesser les réjouissances.

Théo soupira, Rogue allait forcément faire disparaitre tous ce chahut il en avait largement les capacités. Et il n'avait toujours pas de pop corn, il fallait vraiment qu'il songe à en demander aux elfes.

Mais à sa surprise, le professeur se contenta de sortir un discours certes digne de la chauve souris des cachots, et d'ordonner au Carrow de faire cesser ce chahut dans les plus brefs délais. Puis sans apporter aucune aide ou contribution pour réprimer la révolte naissante, il tourna les talons dans un mouvement de cape tout à fait Roguien, pour disparaitre dans ses cachots favoris.

Théodore était surpris, il coula un regard discret en direction de la blonde de serdaigle, celle-ci regardait le directeur partir, elle tourna la tête et croisa son regard. Du défi dans ses yeux, de la curiosité, et un peu de… peur ? Non il devait se tromper. Mais la question dans ses yeux à lui était claire, Rogue avait-il fait exprès ? Etait-il quelque part… favorable à tout cela ?

Impossible.

Elle rompit le contact. Il n'aurait pas de réponse.

* * *

><p>Blaise Zabini avait décidé de sécher le premier repas essentiel de la journée, il se morfondait dans son lit, de une parce qu'il était fatigué après s'être couché tard, et de deux parce qu'il avait de nouveau le cafard. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Devait-il accepter la proposition de Caitria ?<p>

Elle l'intriguait fortement, il se demandait si cette jeune fille avait vraiment des contacts avec l'ordre du phénix. Il avait fait des recherches sur les McKeenan à la bibliothèque la veille. Il avait trouvé peu d'information à leur sujet. Il lui semblait que le clan n'avait pas toujours été foncièrement dirigé vers la lumière. Il se faisait discret ne prenait pas toujours parti dans les conflits, ou uniquement quand ils y trouvaient un quelconque profit. Pour lui et l'idée qu'il se faisait de ce clan après ses recherches il lui semblait improbable qu'ils aient pris partit. L'idée qu'ils aient un agent à Poudlard lui semblait logique c'était avant tout des espions. Mais dans ce cas ils en avaient dans les deux camps c'était une certitude. Est-ce que cette fille lui tendait un piège ?

Toute cette histoire sentait le danger à plein nez. La serdaigle semblait avoir beaucoup de renseignement. Sur Voldemort, sur lui, et surement sur beaucoup de personnes à Poudlard. Elle était surement dangereuse, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Alors Blaise Zabini se tournait et retournait dans son lit ne parvenant pas à trouver des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. L'idée de rejoindre l'ordre du phénix le terrifiait. Défier Voldemort et ses idées, défier sa famille, son père. Passer du côté de Potter, se battre pour une cause qui lui semblait perdue. Ca le dépassait. Il ne se sentait pas prêt pour cela. Le serait-il un jour ?

Soupirant pour une énième fois il se décida à sortir de son lit aux alentours de dix heures, il fallait qu'il aille en cours.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans la salle commune des serpentard, le spectacle qui s'afficha à lui le cloua sur place. Il resta pendant quelques minutes ahurit, à contempler la pièce. Sous le choc il alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil rembourré dont la couleur avait viré au rose.

Puis ses méninges se mirent en route et Blaise Zabini réalisa quelque chose en regardant la salle commune des serpentards. Quelqu'un était venu cette nuit après qu'il soit rentré à une heure tardive. Il avait un souvenir flou de la veille au soir. Mais la salle commune n'était pas dans cet état. Personne en dehors de la maison serpentard n'avait le mot de passe. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Il y avait un traitre dans sa maison.

Blaise se fichait pas mal qu'il y ait un traitre. Ce qu'il voyait lui, c'est qu'il n'était pas seul. Quelqu'un dans sa maison avait pris un parti différent, un serpentard avait eu le courage de s'allier à la révolte. Il n'était donc pas seul dans sa maison. Il n'était pas le seul qui doutait. Et s'il passait de l'autre côté, il pourrait avoir un camarade serpentard avec lui. Restait à déterminer qui était le traitre.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se décida enfin à aller en cours. Un léger sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p>Caitria s'était réfugiée dans son antre ce soir là. Ca avait été une très bonne journée, les nouvelles décorations du château avait été du plus belle effet, et elle sentait que les élèves reprenaient espoir. L'atmosphère du château même était déjà plus vivable même si l'ambiance restait sombre. Elle avait réussi à semer les graines de la révolte, Neville et l'AD avait fait du bon boulot, il faudrait cependant qu'elle aille à leur prochaine réunion, elle avait des informations et des recommandations à leur communiquer, ainsi qu'un certain nombre de stratégies.<p>

Deux lettres l'attendaient sur la table basse, elle soupira, le cachet imprimé sur la cire rouge ne laissait aucun doute, elle venait du clan. Ainsi ils étaient déjà au courant.

Avec méfiance elle ouvrit la première lettre.

_Ma chère Caitria,_

_J'ai eu vent par un certain informateur qu'il y avait eu lieu à Poudlard quelques incidents ces temps ci. Au vu de la nature des dits incidents j'ose espérer que tu n'y es en rien mêlée, et que tu te contente de la mission que le clan t'a assignée. Il est vital que tu restes invisible aux yeux de tous, le seigneur des ténèbres et ses mangemorts ne doivent surtout pas savoir que nous avons un agent à l'école. Ce serait une catastrophe pour la neutralité que nous tentons de conserver depuis le début de la guerre. _

_Aussi je te mets en garde, ma fille, et je t'interdis formellement de te mêler de résistance quelle qu'elle soit. _

_En espérant que tu te porte bien malgré les conditions de vie._

_Ton père qui t'aime._

Une lettre courte et concise, comme il savait si bien les faire, montrant tout son amour et son inquiétude pour sa fille adorée.

Cependant il y avait un mot dans cette lettre qui lui donnait envie de s'arracher les yeux. Neutralité. Comment le clan avait-il pu prendre la décision de rester neutre. Voldemort était le pire mage noir qui avait vu le jour depuis bien des siècles, et ils voulaient rester neutres. Elle serra les poings avec rage. Comment son père pouvait-il accepter une telle situation. Elle faisait face aux mangemorts tous les jours, elle croisait les regards de ses condisciples, ces regards creux, effrayés ou nul espoir ne perçait à la surface, et elle se sentait impuissante face à tant de détresse. Et il lui demandait de ne rien faire et de se cacher comme une poule mouillée, c'était bien mal la connaitre. Il était tout simplement hors de question qu'elle laisse l'ombre envahir un peu plus l'école.

Cette école cela faisait sept ans qu'elle y habitait, elle la chérissait, c'était son foyer et la voir perdre son énergie vitale lui crevait le cœur. Elle pouvait sentir la magie dans toute ses pores, et elle la sentait devenir de plus en plus sombre, ça la rendait malade.

Alors peu importe ce que son père disait, elle la protégerait du mieux qu'elle pourrait. Elle avait l'intention de résister au siège des forces sombres jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit prêt. Et elle ne serait pas seule, Poudlard l'accompagnerait.

Avec un nouveau soupir elle prit la deuxième lettre, celle-ci était de son frère, elle l'ouvrit intriguée qu'il prenne la peine de lui écrire.

_Salut soeurette,_

_J'ai entendu papa dire qu'il se passait des choses intéressantes à Poudlard, j'ai fait l'intermédiaire entre l'informateur et lui, et j'ai pris la liberté de lui cacher certaines informations. Je m'inquiète pour toi Caitria, je sens bien que ta patience est arrivée à bout. Je comprends pourquoi tu as décidé de rentrer en action. Sache que je te soutiens et que je suis d'accord avec tes agissements, je ne comprends pas non plus l'insistance du clan à rester neutre dans une guerre qui a pour but de détruire les beautés et les merveilles de la magie. C'est contre nos principes, c'est même contre les traditions ancestrales du clan._

_Je ne dirais rien à père, mais je ne serais pas toujours l'intermédiaire, alors fais toi plus discrète. Je mène une enquête de mon côté. J'ai peur qu'il y ait un espion dans nos rangs, quelqu'un qui influence les décisions du Sachem. Je suis inquiet pour notre avenir._

_Poursuit ta quête, elle est importante, il est vital que Poudlard tienne le siège. Si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas à faire appel à moi._

_Ton grand frère qui t'aime._

_P.S. : brûle cette lettre, ne laisse aucune trace._

Elle plissa les yeux, la lettre de Jeremy était plus qu'inquiétante, on sentait dans son ton une certaine alarme, une urgence. Elle relu une deuxième fois la lettre, puis d'un coup de baguette elle la réduisit en cendre.

Sur qui son frère enquêtait-il ? Un espion dans leur rang impliquait qu'ils avaient les pieds et les poings liés. Et son père ne se rendait compte de rien. Caitria était inquiète. Le fait qu'il mentionne le Sachem, le chef du clan impliquait donc un espion parmi la haute hiérarchie. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, elle avait trop de chose en tête, il fallait qu'elle décompresse, une balade dans les couloirs s'imposait.

Elle se leva s'étira, et quelque instant plus tard un chat rayé aux poils long et doux quitta la pièce, un beau chat sibérien qui avait comme particularité d'avoir des yeux d'un bleu vif.

Sous sa forme de chat elle se balada longtemps dans les couloirs, se laissant aller à chasser les souris, et puis quand elle fut fatiguée elle gagna le dortoir des serdaigles, mais plutôt que de se coucher dans son lit, elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles de 6ème année et se glissa sous les couvertures d'une jeune fille blonde. Et tout en ronronnant sous les caresses de Luna, Caitria se laissa aller au sommeil, chat jusqu'au bout des griffes, elle s'appliqua à prendre le plus de place possible.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs jours passèrent dans un calme relatif, les bannières dans les salles communes et la grande salle finirent par disparaître petit à petit au grand regret des élèves, seule restèrent les lettres magiques du plafond de la grande salle, proclamant toujours « vive Harry Potter et vive l'armée de Dumbledore ! ». Le château avait repris vie mais les Carrows avaient renforcé la discipline. Maintenant que la révolte était née, il allait devenir plus difficile de se balader dans les couloirs la nuit.<p>

A vingt deux heures le vendredi soir, Caitria se dirigea vers les couloirs du 7ème étage, ce soir, elle avait une réunion avec l'AD. Ca allait être explosif.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle sur demande, une vingtaine de regards ce tournèrent vers elle. Certains curieux, d'autre franchement hostile. Ginny Weasley s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsque Neville intervint.

« Oh, Caitria, tu es venue ! » il la fit avancer vers le centre de la pièce, avec assurance.

« Les amis je vous présente Caitria, sans elles nous ne serions pas là, c'est elle qui m'a poussé à reformer l'AD ! »

Il y eut quelques soupirs de soulagement, les épaules se détendirent et l'ambiance redevint vivable.

« Hum, ok » commença Neville « La dernière fois, nous avons mis le feu au château, nous avons mis en place notre stratégie de propagande, maintenant il va falloir prendre des mesures plus concrètes. Alors à l'ordre du jour, nous avons tout d'abord notre sécurité, si nous voulons tenir face au Carrows, il va falloir filer doux et ne pas nous faire prendre, ensuite nous aurons les mesures offensives, sans oublier la sécurité des autres élèves. »

Neville avait pris de l'assurance en tant que leader, il était cependant entouré de Ginny et Luna, ses deux amies. Caitria était satisfaite le groupe semblait s'être organisé un peu, mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Il y avait du boulot.

« Très bien commençons par la sécurité du groupe. Nous allons tout d'abord rétablir une liste des membres et y appliquer les mêmes sortilèges qu'Hermione. Une fois que vous serez inscrit il n'y aura pas de retour possible. Ginny se chargera de distribuer des galions aux nouveaux venus, cela restera notre moyen de communication. Des questions ? Bien. Je propose d'utiliser la salle sur demande comme base de l'AD, sauf si quelqu'un a d'autres suggestions. »

Caitria leva la main. Décocha un sourire éblouissant à Neville, un sourire plutôt vicieux à vrai dire.

« J'ai plusieurs idées à ce sujet, je pense que plusieurs d'entre vous vont être surpris, mais je pense que ça peut être intéressant. »

Neville lui jette un coup d'œil, il sent qu'elle va sortir un truc complètement fou, le petit grain de folie qu'il voit dans les yeux de la jeune fille semble confirmer son appréhension.

« Très bien. » dit-il « Eclaire nous ! »

« Je pense tout comme toi que la salle sur demande doit être la base principale, ses fonctions et ses capacités magiques en font le lieu idéal. Cependant, une fois qu'on en connait son fonctionnement, il est possible d'y rentrer si quelqu'un se trouve à l'intérieur, si on sait ce qu'il demande lors de son ouverture. Cela représente un danger, vous avez déjà pu le constater. Avoir un seul point de replis n'est pas suffisant. »

« Jusque là je suis d'accord » approuve Ginny.

Cette fille est intelligente, elle comprend vite.

Luna, elle, a un fin sourire, elle sent que la jeune fille a de la suite dans les idées.

« Je vous propose donc deux nouveaux points de replis. Le premier se situe au fond du couloir du troisième étage, dans l'ancienne salle de sortilège, sous une trappe. Vous voyez tous de quoi je parle ? Cette partie du château est restée désaffectée depuis notre première année, elle n'a pas resservi, et la plupart des sortilèges et des protections mis en place sont encore là. Cela représente un grand espace, j'en ai déjà aménagé une partie, disons à des fins personnelle, il y a largement la place d'y créer un quartier général. Qui se douterait qu'on irait s'installer là ? »

Il la regarde tous bouche bée.

« Tu veux qu'on se cache la où la pierre philosophale était dissimulée ? » demande Dean

« Exactement, cette partie du château est une des mieux protégée, les sorts mis en place par les professeurs sont encore présents, et il faut savoir que chaque professeur ignore ce que les autres professeurs ont mis en place, ce qui veut dire qu'à part ses propres sortilèges Rogue n'en connait aucun. Je suis en mesure d'annuler les siens pour les remplacer par d'autre, c'est une cachette idéale. »

« Attend » fait Seamus « Tu es en train de me dire que tu es capable d'annuler les sortilèges de Rogue, tu saurais faire ça ? »

« Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que je suis capable de faire Finnigan. »

Neville décide de calmer le jeu.

« Ok cette proposition me paraît censée, je propose tout de même un vote, qui est pour cette proposition ? »

La majorité des mains se lèvent. Caitria soupire, c'est déjà ça de gagner, la deuxième proposition va être plus difficile à faire admettre.

« Ok, le deuxième point de replis que je propose, est resté caché aux yeux de tous dans cette école pendant plusieurs siècles, à ma connaissance, seule l'une d'entre vous ici y a déjà été, même si je ne suis pas sure qu'elle s'en souvienne, et si c'est le cas, c'est un mauvais souvenir »

Ginny a pâlit. Non elle ne va pas faire ça quand même songe-t-elle.

« Je vous propose la Chambre des secrets.»

Et là c'est l'explosion. Ginny se met à lui hurler dessus elle est rouge de fureur.

« Mais tu es complètement malade espèce de petite pimbêche ! Tu débarque d'on ne sait où et tu te permets de nous dire de rouvrir la chambre des secret ? Tu es définitivement folle, il y a une carcasse de basilic géant, des murs à moitié écroulés, des rats, cet endroit est proprement terrifiant ! Je refuse de remettre les pieds la dedans ! »

Et ca y est c'est partit elle ne va plus s'arrêter.

« Et puis de toute façon on ne peut pas entrer, il faudrait qu'on parle le fourchelangue et à ma connaissance il n'y a que deux personnes vivantes qui le parlent encore, Harry et Voldemort ! »

Neville et Luna attrape Ginny par les épaules pour la calmer. Neville a les sourcils froncés, il sent que la serdaigle n'a pas finit de parler elle a une idée derrière la tête.

« Calme toi un peu Ginny, laisse la finir. »

« Ok, écoutez, je ne vous propose pas d'aller vivre avec les rats, les souris et la carcasse de basilic. Dans la chambre des secrets il y avait aussi les appartements de Salazar Serpentard, je pense qu'ils sont cachés derrière la statue qui se trouve au fond de la chambre. »

« Comment sais-tu cela ? » murmure Ginny, « comment es-tu entrée dans la chambre ? »

« Il se peut que Harry et Voldemort ne soient pas les seuls à parler la langue des serpents » dit Caitria sur un ton de défit. « Je ne vous assure pas un accès certains aux appartements de Serpentard pour le moment, il reste des choses à découvrir, vous avez juste à savoir que si la situation devient critique pour l'un d'entre vous, il pourra s'y réfugier, personne ne pourra vous garantir l'entrée à par moi, vous serez en sécurité. »

La salle est silencieuse, il la fixe tous, certains visages sont inquiet.

Susan Bones l'observe perturbée. « Mais qui es-tu vraiment Caitria ? » demande-t-elle perturbée.

« Une McKeenan »

Susan blanchit. Sa tante n'a pas un poste haut placé au ministère pour rien. Elle est au courant de certaine chose.

« J'ai entendu dire que le clan des McKeenan souhaitait rester neutre dans cette guerre, ma tante avant de mourir avait dit à ma mère qu'elle les soupçonnait d'être du côté du mage noir. »

Caitria pince les lèvres. Cette fille est beaucoup plus futée qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. Tout le monde la regarde avec méfiance maintenant, ils ne savent pas forcément de que signifie son appartenance au clan, mais ils ne veulent pas d'une mangemorte en devenir.

« Susan, je vais te répondre, et écoutez moi bien tous. On m'a envoyé en mission d'observation ici. On m'a dit de rester dans mon coin, de me faire discrète, et de ne surtout pas prendre partit, on m'a formellement interdit de vous aider. J'ai désobéi. J'ai pris le risque d'être reniée, parce que je ne pouvais pas regarder Poudlard sombrer, alors vous pouvez douter de mes suggestions, elles sont certes un peu folles, mais je vous demande de ne pas douter de moi, j'ai l'intention de me battre du côté de la lumière, mon seul et unique but est l'anéantissement de Voldemort. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? »

« C'est très clair. » murmure Susan.

Le silence est pesant dans l'assemblée. Ils se posent tous des questions elle le sait, c'est vrai qu'elle vient de leur proposer un truc qui est complètement dingue, mais dans une résistance souterraine, on n'a pas le choix, si on n'a nulle part où se planquer on peut se considérer comme un mort en sursit.

Neville se racle la gorge.

« Bon on reprend, on laisse de côté cette… idée, pour le moment. On a d'autres choses à organiser. Pour ce qui est du second quartier général au troisième étage, si je comprend bien, il necessite quelque restauration, Caitria c'est ton idée, tu es responsable, as-tu besoin de main d'œuvre dans cette tâche ? »

« Deux paires de bras ne seraient pas de trop. »

« Ok, des volontaires ? »

Deux mains qui se lèvent un peu hésitante.

« Luna et Dean je note. Ensuite il nous faut aborder la question des élèves en retenue dans les cachots avec les Carrows, on ne pourra peut-être pas toujours les tirer d'affaire, mais il faut qu'on essaye. Il va falloir qu'on s'en occupe à tour de rôle. J'aimerais que vous formiez des groupes de quatre, on tournera tous les soirs pour surveiller. Ginny prendra les groupes à la fin de la séance ou la séance prochaine. Des questions jusque là ? »

Lavande lève la main.

« On ne risque pas de se faire attraper à roder tous les soirs dans les cachots ? »

« Hum… » Neville réfléchit mais c'est Caitria qui décide de répondre à sa place.

« Si je vous fournit un exemplaire similaire à la carte du maraudeur, un plan de l'école interactif, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, on devrait pouvoir éviter les rondes des professeurs et des préfets. »

« Tu serais capable de reproduire cette carte ? » demande Seamus.

« Je pense oui. »

« Il faudrait faire du polynectar » dit Luna « Cela pourrait nous être utile. »

« Ok pour la carte, Caitria tu t'en charges aussi, pour le polynectar il faudrait des personnes douées en potion, on organisera une expédition dans la réserve d'ingrédient en temps voulu. Qui se porte volontaire ? »

« Ernie, ok, qui d'autre ? Cho ? Ok. Ginny note ça s'il te plait. »

Et la réunion continua ainsi jusqu'à une heure tardive. Ils furent plus que satisfaits de rejoindre leur lit après plusieurs heures de débat.

* * *

><p>Je tiens à remercier ma toute première revieweuse, parce que c'est ma première fiction et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que mon histoire est appréciée. Je n'avais pas mis de mot personnel à la suite du texte jusqu'à maintenant parce que quand je lit une fiction je ne lit pratiquement jamais les commentaires de l'auteur ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde je pense, alors voilà petit mot de l'auteure: Lire des reviews me procurerait un immense plaisir alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis bon ou mauvais. Merci!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

La réunion de l'AD la veille s'était plutôt bien passée, Caitria était plutôt satisfaite. Elle avait d'ailleurs rendez vous après les cours avec Dean et Luna pour préparer le QG. Mais tout d'abord il fallait qu'elle vienne à bout des sorts et enchantements placés par le professeur Rogue. Ils étaient d'un type différent des sorts qu'elle connaissait, les protections du professeur Fliwtick ou McGonagall restait dans sa branche de magie, mais celle du professeur de potion était différente. Ce n'était pas de la magie noire c'était juste une forme plus évoluée que ce qu'elle avait déjà appris. Le directeur actuel était après tout une personne intelligente qui avait consacré une partie de sa vie aux recherches, mais pas seulement dans le domaine des potions. C'était un génie, certes à sa manière, mais un génie tout de même.

Et il est très difficile de briser les sorts d'un génie.

Caitria se dirigeait donc tranquillement vers les cachots. Elle n'allait pas en potion, non, pas ce jour là. Arrivée devant un pan de mur, elle chatouilla une pierre, celle-ci s'anima pour se transformer en un visage indistinct dans la pierre.

« Le mot de passe ? » demanda le mur.

« Lys blanc. » répondit-elle.

Elle avait cherché longtemps ce mot de passe, il n'apparaissait pas sur la carte du maraudeur, et qui pouvait se douter que la chauve souris des cachots utiliserait un nom de fleur d'une grande pureté pour code. Mais Caitria savait tout, elle savait aussi le pourquoi de ce code, qui était pourtant le plus grand secret que cet homme cachait, peu de personne connaissait l'existence de ce secret. La principale était morte, tombé du haut d'une tour après avoir reçu un sortilège de mort en pleine poitrine, l'autre devait maintenant être cachée avec le reste de sa famille, surveillée par des personnes de l'ordre du phénix. Pétunia Dursley était une cible facile, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour faire remonter a la surface les souvenirs sur sa sœur. Tant haïe, et pourtant tant aimée et jalousée.

C'est donc grâce à Pétunia Dursley, qu'en ce début d'après midi Caitria pénétra dans les appartements personnels du professeur Rogue. La pièce était grande et lumineuse, loin d'être aussi sombre que celui qui y habitait. Des bibliothèques s'étendait sur les murs, contenant divers livres plutôt rares. Deux canapés et quelques fauteuils s'alignaient au centre de la pièce, d'une couleur bleue de mer, associés à une table basse en bois de hêtre. Un piano à queue était disposé dans un coin, une grande table en bois clair dans un autre, accompagnée de chaises confortables. Des tableaux de peintres moldus était accrochés aux murs, affichant des vues sur l'océan, la mer déchainée, ou le calme d'une journée d'été. Il y avait aussi de grandes fenêtres magiques, montrant Poudlard et ses alentours, elles étaient entourées de grands rideaux, bleus et blancs. La pièce était calme et chaleureuse.

La jeune serdaigle était agréablement surprise, elle savait que le professeur n'était pas ce qu'il montrait, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il avait d'aussi bon goût en matière de décoration. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil pour patienter tranquillement. Elle prit la liberté de retirer ses chaussures pour mêler ses doigts de pieds aux boucles du tapis en laine de mouton. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir quitté Poudlard, plus de pierre au mur ni par terre, seulement du parquet de chêne, et de grand murs aux teintes claires. Elle se sentait bien ici. Elle s'autorisa un mince sourire. Severus Rogue était décidemment un homme bien mystérieux. Personne ne devait lui rendre visite ici, c'était son havre de paix. Elle se sentit légèrement coupable d'avoir pénétré son intimité, ce n'était pas son but à la base, c'est pourquoi elle ne s'aventura pas dans le reste de l'appartement malgré sa curiosité, c'était chez lui, elle le comprenait, elle le respectait. Elle n'alla donc pas fouiller dans la bibliothèque, et ne toucha à rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit l'entrée du passage s'ouvrir, Severus Rogue se tenait là baguette en main visiblement furieux. Une alarme l'avait avertit qu'il avait un visiteur, Caitria le savait elle avait fait exprès de ne pas la désactiver, elle voulait voir son professeur en privée dans un endroit sur, c'était la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvée pour que ses deux mangemorts de collègue ne se rendent compte de rien.

« Professeur Rogue » salua-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et la posa sur la table basse montrant ainsi qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'attaquer. Elle se mettait à sa merci. L'homme s'avança dans un mouvement de cape, ses yeux sombres la dardant d'un regard glacial, meurtrier. Elle se fit toute petite dans son fauteuil, elle était malgré elle intimidé par cet homme.

« Que faites vous ici petite impertinente ! » cracha-t-il.

Il pointa sa baguette sous le menton de la serdaigle, menaçant. Elle déglutit.

Toujours aussi aimable, pensa-t-elle.

Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu son professeur aussi furieux. C'était compréhensible.

« Je suis venue vous parler de choses importantes. » murmure-t-elle le regard toujours fixé sur la baguette, elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'un sort puissant l'attendait si elle faisait un pas de travers, elle releva les yeux vers le directeur, plongea son regard dans le sien et lui laissa la porte ouverte sur son esprit. Elle ne voyait pas comment faire autrement pour qu'il la laisse au moins parler. Il la scruta un moment, lisant certaines de ses pensées.

« McKeenan, hein ? » murmura-t-il. Il retira sa baguette de sous son menton et s'assis face à elle baguette toujours en main, cela allait de soit. Caitria se permit de pousser un léger soupir de soulagement. Il puait le danger à plein nez.

Ils s'observèrent un moment avant que Caitria ne prenne son courage à deux mains pour entamer la conversation.

« Je n'ai visiblement pas besoin de me présenter. » commença-t-elle « mais avant de vous dire pourquoi je suis là, je veux que vous sachiez une chose, je ne suis pas venue vous parler au nom du Clan. Je suis ici pour moi, pour les élèves et pour Poudlard. La Clan ne sait rien sur mes actions actuelles. »

Rogue plisse les yeux toujours méfiant et me fait signe de continuer d'un mouvement de main impatient.

« Je suis responsable de la petite révolution qui agite l'école en ce moment. »

Il n'a pas l'air étonné, où alors il le cache bien.

« J'ai donc pris partit dans cette guerre, contrairement au clan, et je suis bien décidée à me battre avec les moyens qui sont à ma disposition. »

« Et pourquoi donc me révélez vous ceci ? » demande-t-il. « Vous êtes en train de livrer des informations à votre ennemi dans cette école mademoiselle McKeenan. »

C'est dit d'une voix sèche et glaciale. Cet homme ne laisse donc jamais transparaître ce qu'il est vraiment. La jeune blonde à l'impression de faire face à un mur, c'est d'ailleurs assez ironique que l'entrée de cet appartement se situe au beau milieu d'un mur, une coïncidence surement.

Caitria sourit.

« Mais parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide ! » s'exclame-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Ca y est elle a vu une expression sur ce visage froid, elle a vu une étincelle de surprise dans ces yeux. Venant de lui c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une expression, d'un sentiment. Après tout qui demanderait de l'aide au bras droit de Lord Voldemort, à la terreur des cachots. Il faut être complétement fou. Ou très intelligent. On appelle ça un génie il me semble.

La jeune fille continue d'afficher son sourire horripilant. Rogue est tendu comme un arc. Il aurait du se méfier plus que cela et la mettre dehors avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, il avait oublié à quel point un McKeenan peut être dangereusement fou.

« Ne faite pas cette tête professeur, je ne mange pas » dit-elle avec une pointe de malice. « Oui je suis une McKeenan, je suis folle, je peux même faire peur à l'occasion. Mais ma principale qualité est de tout savoir sur tout le monde, du moins autant que faire ce peut. Et je sais beaucoup de chose sur vous, je sais qui vous êtes réellement sous cette carapace, je sais qu'il n'y a pas plus dévoué que vous à la cause de la lumière. »

« Vraiment ? » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. « Et qu'est ce qui vous dit que je suis du côté de la lumière, mademoiselle McKeenan ? »

« Dumbledore vous faisait confiance, cela devrait suffire. » dit-elle.

« Cet argument me semble insuffisant, McKeenan. Je l'ai tué. » Réplique-t-il.

« Achevé me semble plus juste. »

Rogue hausse un sourcil.

« Quelle différence cela fait-il ? » répond-il d'une voie glacée. Sa voix se teinte de méfiance. Se pourrait-elle qu'elle en sache plus ?

« Il était mourant, il ne lui restait que quelques jours ou semaines à vivre. Au fond c'était presque un acte miséricordieux de votre part. »

Comment sait-elle cela ? Son masque d'impassibilité se fissure légèrement. Juste assez pour que la jeune sorcière s'en aperçoive, elle est sur la bonne voie.

« Je sais que c'est Dumbledore en personne qui vous a ordonné de le tuer, professeur Rogue, afin que vous conserviez votre couverture. » reprend-elle.

Cette fois il a du mal à se contenir. Il n'a pas la force de répliquer dans l'instant. Son cerveau fonctionne à toute allure, comment a-t-elle pu apprendre cela ? Il réplique faiblement.

« Cela ne change pas le fait que je suis un assassin au service du Lord Noir, vous avez le cerveau dérangé jeune fille. »

« Vous ne m'écoutez pas quand je parle professeur, je vous ai dit que je savais tout. » Elle insiste sur le tout. Tant pis pour lui s'il est aussi borné, elle va dire tout ce qu'elle sait. Rogue ouvre la bouche pour tenter de la retenir un instant mais il se fige devant le flot de parole qui sort de sa bouche. Ses mots lui transpercent le cœur.

« Je sais pour le soir où vous avez rapporté la prophétie de Sybille Trelawney au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je sais que vous vous êtes précipité auprès de de Dumbledore quand vous avez appris qui était la cible de cette prophétie, je sais que vous étiez amoureux de Lily Evans ! Je sais que vous sacrifiez encore votre vie à vous racheter pour sauver le fils unique qu'elle a laissé. Je sais que vous avez juré sur sa tombe de protéger Harry Potter, je sais que votre cœur saigne encore de votre trahison Severus Rogue. Je sais que vous haïssez Lord Voldemort plus que quiconque pour avoir assassiné la personne que vous aimiez le plus sur cette terre. Il y a peu de personnes qui peuvent prétendre le haïr autant que vous le haïssez, parce qu'il a fait de vous l'homme que vous êtes aujourd'hui. »

La voix de Caitria se brise. Elle voit qu'elle lui a fait mal avec ses paroles.

Cette fois le masque tombe. Il est en état de choc. Il lui faut bien quelques minutes pour réagir à ses mots. Il a les mains qui tremblent légèrement. D'un coup de baguette il fait apparaître un verre et du whisky pur feu. Il a besoin d'un remontant, il n'a pas eu aussi peur depuis très longtemps. Il est sous le choc, comment peut-elle savoir tout ça cette fille là. Il avale deux verres cul sec avant de réussir à calmer les tremblements de ses mains. Il renverse la tête en arrière sur le canapé et se pince l'arrête du nez et soupire un grand coup. La serdaigle l'observe plutôt stupéfaite de l'effet qu'elle a produit elle n'avait jamais vu son professeur aussi expressif.

« Qui d'autre que vous sait ? » demande-t-il dans un murmure. Elle le sens prêt il a sa baguette à la main, ses doigts sont crispés dessus.

« Seulement moi. »

Il relève la tête surpris une fois de plus. Quel étalage d'émotion en si peu de temps.

« Vous n'avez rien dit à vos supérieurs ? »

« Non, je ne leur fait plus confiance » répond-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

« Très bien, comment l'avez-vous découvert ? »

Toujours méfiant, toujours prêt. Un seul mot de travers et s'en est finit d'elle. Inutile de mentir.

« Pétunia Dursley, en grande partie. Dumbledore, Harry et son indiscrétion notoire à propos de la prophétie, le reste je l'ai plus où moins deviné toute seule. »

Il se tend. Elle devine pourquoi.

« Elle est en sécurité, personne ne saura. Cela restera entre vous et moi. En attendant je suis venue vous demander votre aide, professeur, et vous offrir la mienne. »

Il est toujours en train de se pincer l'arrête du nez, il tente de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

« Laissez-moi cinq minutes » dit-il.

Il se lève et s'enferme dans une pièce qui semble être une cuisine. La jeune fille a le temps d'apercevoir une gazinière avant que la porte se referme brusquement.

Severus Rogue appuya sa tête contre un placard. Il tremblait encore. En dehors de Dumbledore personne n'avait jamais su pour Lily et le rôle qu'il avait joué dans la mort de celle qu'il aimait. Et cette fille débarquait de nulle part, en provenance d'un clan d'assassins déclarait faire la guerre à Voldemort et à ses sbires et lui annonçait tranquillement qu'elle avait besoin de son aide avant de lui transpercer le cœur à coup de mots empoisonnés. Elle était complètement folle. Il se mit à préparer un thé avec des gestes mécaniques, tout en reprenant le contrôle de lui-même son cerveau se mit furieusement en marche. Elle avait l'air sérieuse, si elle savait tout elle pourrait être son alliée dans l'école, cela représentait un avantage certains, mais qui serait à double tranchant il allait prendre un énorme risque en laissant une personne au courant de ses secrets. Si jamais un partisan du lord noir apprenait sa véritable allégeance il mourrait dans d'atroce souffrance. Il reprenait petit à petit le contrôle sur la peur qui lui dévorait le ventre. Il fallait qu'il garde son sang froid. Non il n'allait pas la tuer pour ce qu'elle savait.

Il avait lu son esprit, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir une certaine confiance en elle, elle semblait posséder d'excellente capacité en occlumencie, ce qui représentait un certain avantage et quelques inconvénients pour lui, car il ne pourrait pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Elle semblait aussi déterminée, et possédait une haine farouche à l'égard de du seigneur des ténèbres, pas aussi forte que la sienne, mais proche. Elle ne changerait pas de camps. Elle lui avait ouvert son esprit, elle ne lui avait pas mentit il le savait.

Un éventail de possibilité nouvelle se déploya dans son esprit, elle était dangereuse pour lui, elle était dangereuse pour tout le monde, il le sentait. Elle semblait avoir assez de caractère et de puissance magique pour l'aider dans la lourde tâche qu'il s'était fixé. Elle avait le contrôle sur les révolutionnaires de l'école, elle pourrait les former à la bataille qui se préparait. Plus il réfléchissait plus ça devenait claire dans son esprit, c'était une alliée de choix. Une McKeenan qui partageait le même but que lui était le meilleur avantage qu'il puisse avoir, surtout si elle agissait indépendamment de son clan.

Mais il se sentait tout de même libéré d'un poids. Quelqu'un savait. Il ne porterait plus le lourd fardeau de son existence seul. Il avait toujours eu un soutient en la personne d'Albus Dumbledore, jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive l'achever de ses propres mains pour lui épargner d'inutiles souffrances. Il faisait des cauchemars la nuit beaucoup de cauchemars. Et si cette McKeenan savait, alors tant pis, il se sentait soulagé, il avait quelqu'un avec qui partager la lourde charge d'espion. Quand viendrait la fin de cette guerre elle serait peut-être là pour dire que lui, Severus Rogue, avait été un grand homme.

Il s'autorisa alors un mince sourire et pris sa décision. Il rajouta une quantité non négligeable de gâteau sur son plateau, il n'avait pas ressentit autant d'émotions contradictoires depuis longtemps, il se sentait d'un appétit vorace. Le whisky pur feu lui ayant donné chaud, il ôta sa longue cape et sa veste noire, et dans un élan de courage et de stupidité tout à fait gryffondoresque, il décida de faire confiance à la petite serdaigle qui l'attendait dans le salon. Il se montrerait tel qu'il était. Plus de carapace, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures.

Caitria attend sagement dans le salon, elle triture ses mains, anxieuse. Elle ne pensait pas causer un si grand choc à son professeur. Elle ne le pensait pas si … émotif. Enfin la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur. La terreur des cachots se tient sur le seuil, ses mains ne tremblent plus, sa robe de sorcier noire traine sur une chaise derrière, il ne porte plus qu'une chemise blanche par-dessus son pantalon noir. Il tient dans ses mains un plateau chargé d'un thé aux arômes délicieux, et de petits gâteaux qui font saliver la jeune fille. Elle avait oublié qu'elle avait si faim.

Elle le suit des yeux en silence et le regarde poser délicatement le plateau sur la table basse. Il lui sert une tasse de thé brulant, elle le remercie dans un murmure. Elle ne reconnait plus l'homme qui est en face d'elle, sans sa cape noire il lui semble que ce n'est plus le même personnage. Il semble plein d'une assurance nouvelle.

C'est à se demander qui est le plus étonné des deux aujourd'hui. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il conserve sa carapace, même en sa présence. Elle s'attendait tout au plus à un marché entre eux, une entente peut-être. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir si différent. Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir le maitre des potions dans une chemise blanche, en l'espace de quelques minutes elle découvre un homme nouveau. Elle se rend compte que finalement elle ne connait pas vraiment l'homme qui se cache derrière cette façade amère que tout le monde voit.

Ce n'est plus le même homme.

Puis Rogue entame la conversation comme si c'était une chose tout à fait banale.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de faire les présentations mademoiselle. Severus, ravis de vous rencontrer. » Dit-il en lui tendant la main. Il sourit. Avec une certaine émotion, elle lui serre la main. Severus Rogue aurait surement été une personne agréable à rencontrer pour beaucoup de personnes en d'autres temps.

« Caitria, enchantée » répond-elle. Elle ne mentionne pas son nom de famille. Aujourd'hui il semblerait qu'il soit juste deux personnes qui font connaissance.

«Alors, il parait que vous avez besoin d'aide ? » demande-t-il.

Ils sourient tout les deux. On dirait qu'ils ont un accord. On dirait même qu'ils vont pouvoir se faire confiance. Severus Rogue vient de briser la carapace pour la première fois depuis longtemps il montre son vrai visage. Il ne sera plus seul, il a enfin une alliée, une unique alliée, mais c'est bien suffisant, il a été seul pendant trop longtemps.

« J'ai l'intention d'installer un quartier général pour l'Armée de Dumbledore. J'éprouve quelques difficultés avec certains sortilèges présents sur les lieux, ceux que vous avez installés il y a sept ans pour protéger la pierre philosophale. »

Severus sourit.

« Très ingénieux de votre part de vous installer là bas. Cet endroit est très bien protégé. Mes sorts sont les seuls à vous avoir posé problème ? » Demande-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil.

« Il semblerait que oui, ils sont hautement plus complexe que ceux que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à maintenant. Quand aux autres, même si ils m'ont posé quelques difficultés au départ, j'ai fini par y arriver. Les vôtres sont plutôt récalcitrants. »

« Je suis plutôt impressionné, c'est d'un haut niveaux pour votre âge. Je vous fournirais les éléments nécessaires à la résolution de ce problème. Autre chose peut-être ? »

« Oh, j'aurais besoin d'un tableau fiable, incorruptible, à vrai dire, ou quelque chose qui ressemble à votre porte pour masquer l'entrée. »

« Cela me semble intelligent et raisonnable, je pense être en mesure de vous enseigner ses sorts si vous êtes aussi talentueuse que vous le dites. »

Son sourire est mi figue mi raisin.

Finalement elle l'aime bien le professeur Rogue, sous sa carapace, il lui ressemble un peu.

Elle lui retourne son sourire.

* * *

><p>Dean Thomas attendait nerveusement dans le couloir du troisième étage avec Luna. Caitria semblait avoir un peu de retard. Et les Carrow ainsi que les préfets de serpentard avaient entamé leurs rondes dans les couloirs. Il avait aperçu Blaise Zabini patrouiller, il lui avait paru perdu dans ses pensées, totalement ailleurs. Lui et sa camarade s'étaient désillusionnés pour plus de discrétion. Mais il se sentait nerveux quand même. Il n'avait pas encore tout à fait confiance. L'idée était brillante, cette fille avait des idées lumineuses, ça il n'avait pas de doute la dessus. Mais Seamus était d'accord avec lui pour dire qu'il se dégageait d'elle une petite aura inquiétante, elle leur paraissait dangereuse. Avec un peu de recul, il se disait que finalement ce n'était pas plus mal de l'avoir dans leur camp.<p>

Luna elle de son côté patientait tranquillement. Elle était une des seules de sa maison à connaître l'existence de cette jeune fille avant cette année. Il fallait un cerveau affuté comme le sien pour remarquer quelqu'un d'aussi discret, plus transparente qu'un fantôme, parfois aussi invisible que les nargoles. Elle se sentait moins nerveuse que son amis à côté d'elle, tout simplement parce que c'était dans sa nature. Elle prenait les choses comme elle venait, avec une insouciance et une folie douce, parfois feinte parfois vraie.

Quand enfin sa camarade de maisonnée apparue au bout du couloir, elle lui offrit un sourire rayonnant, que la jeune fille sembla remarquer même à travers le sortilège de désillusion car elle le lui rendit. Elle s'approcha d'eux et s'excusa pour son retard.

« Désolée j'avais des recherches à faire sur les sortilèges mis en places. » dit-elle.

En vérité elle avait passé l'après midi avec l'affreux mangemort qui leur servait de directeur, elle avait pris le thé, s'était goinfré de gâteaux, avait beaucoup rigolé, beaucoup appris. Elle se sentait grisée. Et pleine d'une énergie nouvelle. Qui aurait pu penser que le sinistre maitre des potions savait rigoler ? Elle comptait garder ce souvenir dans un coin de sa tête pour le ressortir après la guerre. Histoire de pouvoir lui faire un peu de chantage.

Elle les invita à la suivre, fit apparaître une échelle au dessus de la trappe, et lança un sortilège sur la porte pour que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir après eux. Après une descente à la lumière des baguettes, elle actionna le sortilège d'ouverture de son antre, et ouvrit grand la porte. Ils eurent la même réaction que Blaise Zabini quelques jours plus tôt. Qui aurait pu penser qu'il existait un tel espace à quelques mètres sous leurs pieds.

« Bienvenu dans mon antre. Je l'ai aménagé quand j'étais en 4ème année. Mais il reste beaucoup de choses à faire. »

Sans attendre elle va vers la porte que le serpentard avait remarquée la première fois. Ce n'est pas une chambre c'est une grande pièce complètement désaffectée, couverte de poussières et d'araignées.

Dean esquisse une grimace.

« Y'a du boulot ! » marmonne-t-il. « Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé plus de monde ? »

« Oh ce ne sera pas nécessaire, nous allons recevoir une aide précieuse ne t'en fais pas. » « DOBBY ! » appelle-t-elle.

Dans un crac le petit elfe apparait, il a deux bonnets sur la tête et porte une salopette et un pull pour enfant. Plusieurs paires de chaussettes recouvrent ses pieds.

Ses oreilles frétillent à la vue des trois adolescents.

« Dobby est content de voir maitresse Caitria ! Que peut faire Dobby pour aider les amis d'Harry Potter ? »

« Bonjour Dobby » dit Caitria avec un sourire, « Dean, Luna et moi on t'a appelé parce qu'on compte remettre une partie de ce château en état. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

L'elfe fait des petits bons de joies.

« Dobby est très honoré de pouvoir vous être utile. Que doit faire Dobby en premier ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu nous aide à nous débarrasser de toute ses saletés, peux tu nous trouver des balais, des serpillères et des sceaux ? » Répond-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Dean la regarde d'un air interrogatif.

«Qu'est ce qu'on va faire avec ? On ne va pas nettoyer à la moldue quand même ? » demande-t-il

« Bien sur que non gros bêta » répond Luna à la place de Caitria, « ils vont le faire pour nous ! »

Dean regarde Luna bizarrement. Il a cessé de chercher à la comprendre depuis longtemps.

Dobby revient avec le matériel. Sans plus poser de question ils se mettent au travail à coup de _récurvite_. Dean se charge de mettre le feu aux toiles d'araignée parce qu'il n'aime pas ces bestioles là. Luna s'occupe du nettoyage du sol, elle ensorcelé des balais et des serpillères qui s'occupent de nettoyer la pièce à grandes eaux.

La serdaigle de 7ème année elle, est partie discrètement dans une salle plus loin, elle s'occupe des sorts de son professeur, et en profite pour faire un coup de ménage. Après trois heures de travail, elle Dean et Luna sont couverts de poussières, ont pourchassé une ou deux créatures étranges qui s'étaient réfugiés là, se sont débarrassé d'un épouvantard à grand coup d'éclat de rire. Ils ont fait disparaître la moisissure et ont redonné une image humaine aux différentes salles. Il y en à six en tout en comptant l'antre de Caitria et celle de l'entrée.

« Je n'en peux plus ! » s'exclame Dean

« Accordons nous une pause » dit Luna

« Bien d'accord ! » renchérit sa camarade de serdaigle

Plutôt satisfaite du résultat, elle invite Dean et Luna à manger avec elle dans son antre. Puis une demi heure plus tard ils se séparent, épuisés, en sachant qu'ils ont jusqu'à la semaine d'après pour finir le travail.

* * *

><p>C'est presque l'heure du couvre feu, Théodore Nott marche dans les couloirs il se dirige vers la tour de serdaigle parce qu'il espère croiser une petite blonde aux yeux bleu qui l'intrigue fortement ces derniers temps. Mais ça, il n'osera l'admettre devant personne. Elle l'a impressionné avec le coup de la grande salle, c'est vrai, mais il a encore quelques questions à lui poser, sur Blaise, sur le traitre de serpentard, dont il a deviné la présence même si il ne sait pas encore qui c'est, et sur Rogue. Parce que Théo est un vrai fouineur, il a passé plusieurs jours à observer et espionner les allées et venues de son ancien directeur de maison, mais il n'a rien trouvé, rien vu, nada que dalle. Et ça, ça l'énerve profondément, pour lui, quelqu'un sur qui on ne peut rien découvrir et quelqu'un qui a beaucoup de choses à cacher. Et son instinct lui dit que cette petite fouineuse du clan McKeenan en sait plus que lui, beaucoup plus.<p>

Il arrive à la tour des Serdaigles et s'assoit devant l'entrée. Les derniers retardataires pour le couvre feu le regarde bizarrement mais s'abstiennent de commentaires quand ils aperçoivent son écusson de serpentard. Ils préfèrent tous se taire, c'est plus prudent. Ils ne sont pas comme les gryffondors après tout.

Théo a froid, il en a marre de l'attendre, qu'est ce qu'elle fiche d'abord, elle pourrait se dépêcher, il l'attend quand même. Il continue de fixer le couloir sombre devant lui, les derniers élèves sont rentrés dans leur salle commune, il fait sombre et l'école lui parait soudain perdre encore un peu de sa chaleur. Il n'aime pas quand le soleil se couche, comme beaucoup de ses condisciples, le froid envahit le château, l'ombre gagne sur la lumière. Il déteste ça.

Son instinct l'avertit que quelque chose ou quelqu'un approche. Il lève la tête scrute l'obscurité devant lui, mais ne voit rien.

« Lumos. » murmure-t-il.

La lumière de sa baguette se reflète dans les yeux d'un chat dans le couloir, un beau chat sibérien au pelage clair, un chat avec des yeux bleu.

Théo soupire, un sourire en coin.

« Stupide chat » dit-il. Sa voix résonne dans le corridor. Le chat miaule, un petit miaulement de reproche, s'approche doucement et tente de le contourner méfiant. Mais sur ce coup là Théo est plus malin. Il a compris tout de suite. Il prend le chat dans ses bras et le cale contre son torse, ça le réchauffe. Il a un instant d'hésitation parce que la fourrure du chat est douce et chaude sous ses doigts et qu'il a bien envie d'en profiter. Puis finalement il murmure :

« Alors Caitria, on se ballade dans les couloirs après le couvre feu ? Bien pratique d'être une animagus hein ? »

Le chat lance un miaulement de protestation, il est vexé. Il pose brièvement ses dents sur la main de Théo, comme une menace, pour dire que s'il ne le lâche pas il le mort vraiment. Théodore Nott soupire, même sous sa forme de chat elle trouve le moyen de l'enquiquiner, vraiment cette fille est insupportable. Il la lâche et la regarde se retransformer en la jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus. Ces yeux bleus qui le fusillent du regard d'ailleurs.

C'est la première fois en sept ans que quelqu'un devine qu'elle est plus qu'un simple chat, elle est furieuse. Théodore Nott est un enquiquineur et un fouineur de première. Et il est trop intelligent pour son propre bien.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux Nott ? » crache-t-elle.

« Oh, juste quelques questions à te poser. » répond-il avec son flegme habituel.

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi je te répondrais ? » Fait Caitria avec toute la mauvaise foi dont elle est capable.

« Peut-être parce que sinon je dis à Amycus et Alecto Carrow que tu es un animagus et que tu te ballade dans les couloirs en toute impunité »

Caitria lâche un soupir rageur, elle s'est fait avoir comme une débutante, et maintenant il a un moyen de pression sur elle.

« Très bien, dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir qu'on en finisse. »

« Eh bah dis donc, il faut te caresser dans le sens du poil on dirait. » se moque Théodore.

« Cette blague est vaseuse, Nott » réplique Caitria.

Le rire de Théo résonne dans le couloir. L'animagus le regarde surprise, c'est la première fois qu'elle le voit rire franchement. Elle se laisse aller à sourire légèrement, puis se reprend aussitôt lorsqu'il s'en aperçoit, et reprend sa mine renfrognée de circonstance.

Théo a un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il la trouve drôle cette fille.

« Alors Caitria, peux-tu me dire qui est le traître à serpentard ? »

« Tu parles de la personne qui a plus de couilles que toi Nott ? » demande la sorcière.

« A vrai dire je pensais plutôt à une fille. »

Elle le fusille du regard, puis pince les lèvres.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu si tu sais déjà qui c'est ? »

« Oh en fait, je viens d'avoir une illumination à vrai dire, je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. Tracey Davis a toujours bien su cacher son jeu. »

Nouveau regard mitraillette. Elle vient de lui donner la réponse inconsciemment. Saloperie de serpentard. Théo la regarde narquois. C'est fou ce que ça l'amuse de l'embêter.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux pour ton silence ? » demande-t-elle avec hargne.

« Je veux que tu répondes à ma prochaine question. »

Elle acquiesce méfiante.

« Je répondrais dans la mesure du possible, tu vas devoir t'en accommoder. »

« Très bien, alors dis moi Caitria, que sais-tu sur Severus Rogue que je ne sais pas ? »

La serdaigle a son cœur qui se serre douloureusement à cette question. Tout en gardant le contrôle de sa voix, elle lui demande :

« Qu'est ce que tu sais déjà sur Severus Rogue ? »

« Rien du tout » répond-il « Mais maintenant, au vu de ta réaction je sais qu'il y a quelque chose à savoir. Inutile de te demander quoi tu ne répondras pas, je le sais. »

« On t'a déjà dit que étais trop intelligent pour ton propre bien Nott ? Méfie-toi, la pente sur laquelle tu as commencé à t'engager est glissante. » Murmure Caitria.

Théo hausse un sourcil. Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire ?

« Oh, et pour la dernière question que tu vas me poser à propos de Blaise » continue la jeune fille « Il ne m'a pas encore fait part de sa décision. Quand à toi, je peux encore te faire la même proposition, tu auras juste à me faire signe le jour où tu prendras ta décision. »

Sur ces paroles elle lui tourne le dos et met fin à la discussion, elle entre dans sa salle commune, le plante la où il est dans le couloir et lui claque le porte au nez. Elle s'adosse à la porte le cœur battant. Dans sa tête tout se mélange. Elle a peur pour Théo, elle sent qu'il commence à s'aventurer sur un terrain instable, elle sait qu'il va petit à petit perdre tout ses repères parce que ce qu'elle lui cache il le découvrira forcément par un moyen ou un autre.

Fatiguée, elle se retransforme en chat, et file dans le dortoir des sixièmes années, se glisse sous les couvertures de Luna avec un petit miaulement, à la recherche de réconfort. Les bras chaud et doux de son amie lui font du bien. Mais elle repense toujours à Théo, Théo qui l'a prise dans ses bras sous sa forme de chat, c'était doux, chaud, réconfortant, elle s'était rarement sentie aussi bien dans les bras d'un humain. Son petit cœur de chat bas encore à ce souvenir. Puis les caresse de Luna lui font oublier ce garçon étrange qui arrive toujours à la surprendre. Et elle s'endort calmement, paisiblement.

* * *

><p>Nouveau petit mot de l'auteure: et voilà mon dernier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plait! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Ce matin la le réveil fut difficile pour Blaise. On était dimanche. C'était le dernier jour de la semaine. Mais c'était surtout son dernier jour pour donner sa réponse à Caitria. Et il n'avait pris aucune décision. Aucune, rien, nada. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Une catastrophe. Il avait passé la semaine à peser les pours et les contres. Il avait même trouvé qui était le traître des serpentards, à savoir Tracey Davis, et pourtant il était toujours comme un idiot à hésiter. Toujours au même point à se tourner et retourner dans son lit. Emmêlé dans ses draps et sa couverture. C'est fou ce qu'il se sentait idiot.

Théo pensait aussi que Blaise était un idiot. Mais pour des raisons un peu différentes. Parce que lui il savait déjà que la Mckennan était dangereusement futée. Ou dangereuse tout simplement. Et ce qu'elle avait dit à Blaise était dangereux. Il se demandait aussi si elle était née animagus ou si elle l'était devenue. Ca l'intriguait fortement. Et puis ce petit chat en lequel elle se transformait était tout simplement trop mignon. Comment quelque chose d'aussi doux pouvait être aussi machiavélique ?

Théo se morigéna, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Certes sa forme de chat était très mignonne douce et agréable, mais Caitria n'en restait pas moins terriblement horripilante. Il fallait qu'il cesse de penser à elle. Il était ridicule. Et elle était son ennemie.

Les deux amis de serpentard était donc tout les deux en train de lézarder dans leur dortoir les pensées orientées vers la même petite serdaigle qui en intriguait plus d'un ces temps-ci. Les mains croisées derrière la tête, les yeux fixés au plafond pensifs. Ils soupirèrent en même temps.

« Stupide serdaigle. » marmonna Blaise.

« Stupide chat. » marmonna Théo.

Ils se regardèrent surpris, puis sourirent.

Théodore Nott se baladait dans les couloirs de Poudlard perdu dans ses pensées. Ses pas l'avaient inconsciemment dirigé vers la tour des serdaigles. Une fois arrivé devant la porte il s'arrêta et soupira. Quel imbécile il faisait à trainer dans ce coin du château. Heureusement que personne ne l'avait vu. Il n'était vraiment pas raisonnable. Poussant un soupir rageur il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour son déjeuner.

Il rejoignit Blaise à la table des serpentards, celui-ci l'accueillit d'un vague salut les yeux dans le vague. Il lui tendit néanmoins une lettre.

« Tiens t'as reçu ça tout à l'heure. » dit-il

Théo contempla la lettre. Son estomac se serra à la vue de l'écriture raide et sèche. Il plissa légèrement les yeux et serra la mâchoire. Son père s'était donc décidé à se souvenir de son existence. Il aurait de loin préféré que celui-ci ne le fasse pas. Il était très bien dans son coin sans donner de nouvelle, il ne voulait pas savoir ce que lui voulait son père. Celui-ci ne lui écrivait jamais.

Jamais.

Blaise observait son ami, qui serrait la lettre à l'en déchirer. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. Cette année dans la maison serpentard, les courriers parentaux apportaient rarement de bonnes nouvelles. Blaise était bien placé pour le savoir. Il savait que Théo s'était fait discret, le plus possible, toujours dans l'ombre sans faire de vague. Mais il semblerait que la malchance l'ait rattrapé.

De toute façon il était évident qu'avec un père mangemort il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement dans son cocon. La réalité était dure, amère. Mais c'était comme ça et on n'y pouvait rien. Il y avait un moment ou elle nous rattrapait de ses doigts crochus, nous attachait, nous agrippait pour nous emprisonner dans une pièce obscure de notre esprit dont on s'était bien gardé de se souvenir l'existence. On en avait fermé la porte à double tour, on l'évitait, on essayait de l'oublier mais elle était toujours là. Et le boulot de la Réalité, s'était de nous y enfermer et d'y larguer une bombe qui nous explosait à la figure. Elle nous laissait blessé, affaiblit, indécis.

Les mains de Théodore se mirent à trembler. Son estomac était complètement noué, il n'avait plus du tout faim. Sa peau était plus pâle que jamais. Blaise affichait une mine contrite.

« Vas-y rentre au dortoir, je te garderais un morceau pour plus tard. »

Théodore repris sa respiration, il réalisa qu'il l'avait retenu jusque là. Sans demander son reste il partit en courant de la grande salle. Il ne se dirigea pas vers les cachots, il avait besoin d'air. Il emprunta le grand escalier, le regard fixe et vide, la tête vide. Il se sentait comme un pantin qu'on manipulait, il n'avait plus l'impression de pouvoir diriger sa vie, ce n'était plus la sienne il en était juste simple spectateur. Il haïssait ce sentiment. Il bouscula quelqu'un dans son empressement. Une silhouette fine et élancée, des cheveux blonds, une légère odeur d'herbe et de fleur, un regard bleu et franc. Ses yeux, il les aime bien ces yeux là, ces yeux un peu félin, plein de malice. Ses yeux à elle l'interroge et le sonde. Mais il ne peut rien dire, il n'y a rien à dire. Il n'a pas le courage de l'affronter plus longtemps alors il lui offre un dernier sourire et s'en va.

Caitria observe Théo qui s'approche sans la voir, il a l'air abattu il est pâle son aura est sombre. Il semble agité, troublé, dans leur inattention ils se bousculent. Elle croise alors son regard et elle sent un pincement dans sa poitrine, son regard semble vide mais pourtant elle peut y déceler de la détresse, ses deux yeux noisettes sont un puits sans fond dans lequel elle pourrait s'abîmer. Son expression se fait encore plus incertaine lorsqu'il croise son regard, il la fixe un instant, ralentit… Il luit fait juste un sourire triste avant de s'en aller le long du grand escalier. Il a une lettre à la main, une lettre qui n'est pas ouverte mais qui est déjà froissée.

La jeune fille continue alors son chemin vers la grande salle, elle s'installe à la table de sa maison, un peu hagarde, elle jette un coup d'œil à la table des serpentard, croise les yeux de Zabini, celui-ci a l'air aussi un peu perturbé, il secoue légèrement la tête en soupirant. Il n'y a rien à faire.

Théo, lui, a pris la direction de la tour d'astronomie. Il aime bien cette tour, lui le grand rêveur a toujours aimé admirer les étoiles, et puis le paysage depuis la plus haute tour de Poudlard a toujours eu le don de l'apaiser, il ne sait pas si cette fois ce sera suffisant. Mais dans le doute il s'y dirige quand même, c'est son refuge, et puis si jamais il sombre dans le désespoir, et si il est assez courageux, il pourra toujours se jeter du haut de la tour, ce serait une belle mort, peut-être qu'il aurait l'impression de voler…

Il soupire et s'assoit sur le bord du parapet, il aime bien cette impression de vide sous les pieds, ça fait toujours monter l'adrénaline en lui, c'est peut-être ce dont il a besoin pour trouver le courage d'ouvrir cette lettre. Ses mains tremblent, il la parcourt rapidement des yeux, il n'est pas surpris, il n'est pas stupide, il se doutait du contenu. Alors il soupire de nouveau et observe ce vide sous ses pieds, il sait qu'il n'est qu'un poltron et qu'il ne trouvera jamais le courage de sauter. Il reste longtemps assis là à regarder le lac et la forêt en contrebas, il fait froid mais la vue est dégagée, et il reste ainsi plusieurs heures la tête pleine de question jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et que la lune ronde et blanche vienne prendre sa place. Elle cache les étoiles qu'il apprécie tant, mais elle a un effet apaisant sur lui, il la contemple il trouve qu'elle ressemble au ventre rebondit d'une mère, elle est rassurante, et même si la nuit est froide sa lumière est claire, lumineuse, chaude, sans tache. Elle est pure. Poudlard lui semble moins obscure qu'à l'ordinaire avec une lune comme celle-ci. Mais il sait que cet instant ne durera pas éternellement. Il sait que quand il quittera cette tour la réalité le rattrapera, qu'il devra quitter son refuge pour retourner parmi les serpents.

Blaise lui s'est remué les méninges pendant toute l'après midi, il n'a pas revu son ami, mais son visage revient sans cesse dans ses pensées. Son ami… son seul véritable ami dans la maison serpentard. Est-ce qu'il a vraiment envie de voir la vie de ses proches détruite ? Est-ce qu'il a vraiment envie de voir ces visages, blanc, blême de peur… Il songe à la vie qu'il a eu jusqu'à maintenant à Poudlard qui est sa maison. Il songe à tout cela, il pense même à Ginny Weasley à ses cheveux flamboyant et à son sourire joyeux. Ce n'est pas la vie d'un mangemort qu'il veut. Ce qu'il veut c'est une vie loin de toutes ces emmerdes, il veut vivre SA vie sans que quelqu'un décide pour lui. C'est ce qu'il a compris aujourd'hui en voyant Théo recevoir sa lettre. Il a compris finalement que leur vie ne leur appartenait pas. Elles appartiennent, à leurs parents qui décident ce qu'il y a soit disant de mieux pour leur progéniture, elles appartiennent à Voldemort qui décide ce que leurs propres parents doivent faire. Mais Blaise en a assez de tout ça, ce qu'il veut lui c'est que sa vie lui appartienne, rien qu'à lui, que ce soit lui qui prenne ses décisions. Il veut vivre sa vie comme il l'entend, il veut choisir son avenir.

Alors c'est décidé, il va aller voir cette petite serdaigle qui à l'air d'avoir réussi à perturber Nott le roi du pragmatisme. Il va aller lui dire qu'il veut se battre. Mais il va se battre pour lui et pour son avenir, pas pour quelqu'un d'autre, pour lui, et puis peut-être un peu pour Nott parce qu'il lui fait de la peine.

Caitria, elle, songe à Nott. Elle a peur pour lui. Elle savait que les évènements risquaient de s'accélérer, elle n'était pas stupide. Mais cette fichue lettre arrivait tout simplement beaucoup trop tôt. Piquée par la curiosité, elle avait cherché Nott après le repas, elle avait parcourut les couloirs du château sous sa forme de chat. Elle avait finit par le trouver, perché sur le parapet, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il avait chiffonné sa lettre et avait les yeux dans le vague. Elle l'avait observé longtemps, plus longtemps que sa raison ne lui dictait. Elle aurait aimé aller le réconforter mais sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue elle en était sure. Mais malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas sortir le visage de Théo de sa tête, le sourire triste qu'il lui avait fait, l'expression perdue et songeuse qu'il avait conservé tout le long de l'après midi.

Elle avait peur.

Elle avait peur qu'il se referme sur lui-même comme une huître alors qu'il venait tout juste de commencer à s'ouvrir. Et ce sourire triste ne signifiait pour elle qu'une seule chose. Le jeu qui s'était installée entre eux était terminée, si il y avait eu un semblant de relation entre eux deux c'était fini.

Le Théodore Nott qu'elle connaissait allait petit à petit disparaître.

Cela la rongeait. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se décider à le laisser se faire bouffer jusqu'à la moelle par sa famille et par Voldemort. Elle s'était peu à peu attachée à ce garçon étrange. Elle l'avait observé au fur et à mesure des années, changer, grandir, murir. Elle avait l'impression de le connaître mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même.

Elle soupira pour la énième fois.

Ce fut Blaise qui la tira de ses pensées. Il approchait dans le couloir aussi discret qu'un éléphant. Elle le fusilla du regard. S'il voulait lui parler ce n'était certainement pas ici qu'ils allaient le faire. Elle lui intima du regard de la suivre. Elle se dirigea vers la salle sur demande, qui devait être déserte à cette heure de la journée. Elle ouvrit le passage et l'invita à la suivre. Blaise suivit sans discuter.

« Je voulais te parler. » commença-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« J'ai pris ma décision. » dit-il avec un sourire.

Caitria le lui rendit et l'encouragea à poursuivre.

« Je vais me battre avec Poudlard. Pour moi. »

La jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber pour s'assoir sur un fauteuil qui était apparut juste à ce moment là.

« C'est un plaisir de t'accueillir dans la résistance Blaise, tu peux pas savoir comme ça me soulage. J'aurais au moins réussi à tirer l'un d'entre vous de la fosse aux serpents. »

« L'un d'entre nous ? » demanda Blaise

Caitria lui fit un sourire triste.

« Nott a reçu la fameuse lettre, j'espérais le convaincre mais je crois que c'est fichu maintenant. »

Blaise la regarde estomaqué.

« Tu espérais convaincre Théodore Nott, le rat de bibliothéque, le je m'en fouttiste de se joindre à toi ? »

Caitria soupire.

« Oui, je l'espérais. » repond-elle « Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Mais de toute façon c'est fichu. »

Blaise a l'air peiné lui aussi.

« En fait c'est ce qui m'a décidé à venir te voir. Je veux être maître de ma propre vie. Lui il n'est plus maître de la sienne. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire. Théo n'est pas d'un naturel courageux ou téméraire comme il m'arrive de l'être. »

Il s'assoit à son tour en face de Caitria.

« Bon maintenant que j'ai rejoint la fameuse résistance de Poudlard, que suis-je censé faire ? » demande-t-il.

« Je vais contacter l'ordre du phénix, et ensuite j'expliquerais à l'AD que tu n'es pas un vilain serpentard et que tu peux éventuellement nous être utile. » répond Caitria avec un sourire un peu mesquin.

« Humpf. » fait Blaise. « Je suis bien plus utile que la moitié des imbéciles qui composent l'AD. »

« Peut-être bien. » répond la Serdaigle en rigolant, « mais tu n'en reste pas moins un vilain serpentard, il va falloir modérer tes ardeurs. Je te recontacterais bientôt pour te donner des nouvelles, en attendant, fait profil bas. » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Ah, et au fait » fit-elle juste avant de partir, « Fait moi plaisir et garde un œil sur Nott pour moi, il m'inquiète. »

Blaise Zabini regarde sa nouvelle amie partir. Il la trouve moins rayonnante et moins sure d'elle qu'à l'accoutumé. Pas qu'il la connaisse vraiment mais il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'elle puisse montrer une quelconque faiblesse ou inquiétude pour quelqu'un. Surtout pour Nott. Nott le taciturne. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver à celui là ?

Il soupire et retourne à la salle commune des serpentard. Théo n'est pas là. Il s'en doutait, il ne l'a pas vu de l'après midi. Il n'est surement pas près de rentrer.

Amycus Carrow fait alors irruption dans la salle commune des serpents. Il parcourt la salle des yeux, aperçoit Blaise et se dirige vers lui. Blaise sert les dents. Qu'est ce qu'il lui veut ce gros plein de soupe attardé, il n'a pas envie de lui parler, il a autre chose à faire.

« Mr Zabini, ou se trouve votre camarade Nott ? Le professeur Rogue désire lui parler. »

« Pas vu de l'après midi. » Répond Blaise laconiquement.

« Bien quand vous le verrez faite lui savoir que le directeur l'attend dans son bureau. »

Amycus tourne les talons et sort de la salle. Blaise se demande bien ce que Rogue peut bien vouloir à Nott. Surement le féliciter pour son futur statut de mangemort songe-t-il ironiquement.

Le professeur Rogue était lui dans son bureau et faisait face à un casse tête incommensurable. Selon les instructions de feu son mentor, Albus Dumledore, il devait remettre l'épée de gryffondor à Harry et ses amis sans que ceux-ci se doutent que c'était lui qui leur envoyait, tout cela en faisant en sorte qu'il croit l'avoir trouvé par hasard. Un vrai casse tête en ajoutant qu'il devait donc sortir l'épée de poudlard, épée qui ne pouvait tout simplement pas disparaitre de son bureau juste comme ça. Il allait s'arracher les cheveux. Comme s'il n'avait pas d'autres soucis en tête. Le fils Nott venait de recevoir la lettre de son père et avait tout bonnement disparus pendant plusieurs heures. Un autre de ses élèves allait tomber sous la coupe du grand connard machiavélique et mégalomane qui lui servait de « maître » et ça le rendait tout bonnement malade.

Bref Rogue était tenté de sombrer dans la dépression la plus profonde qu'il soit. L'élan que les élèves avaient redonné à Poudlard en début de semaine était déjà en train de s'estomper, il pouvait déjà sentir la magie de l'école refluer tout doucement dans les profondeurs du château. Cette situation n'aurait-elle donc pas de faim. Est-ce qu'il devait voir ses élèves disparaître un à un ?

Il avait le cafard, il était dans un de ses jours ou tout lui semblait impossible. Dumbledore avait laissé trop de chose inachevée derrière lui il manquait de moyens, de connaissance, d'armes face à cette situation désespérée. Voldemort le prenait pour son toutou fidèle et le convoquait de plus en plus souvent à ses réunions macabres. Il avait envie de vomir. Son bras gauche le brûlait pratiquement en permanence il ne pouvait donc pas oublier un seul instant l'omniprésence de son sombre maître. UN vrai cauchemar. En plus de ceux qu'il faisait la nuit. Il n'avait pas dormi correctement depuis des semaines, de profonds cernes s'affichaient sous ses yeux, il était encore plus blafard qu'il ne l'était d'habitude. La chauve souris des cachots n'avait jamais aussi bien mérité son surnom. Il était exécrable avec tout le monde.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et décida qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour la soirée. Il était hors service. Il avait faim, son dernier repas remontait à la veille. Et il était fatigué. Mais plutôt que de faire appel à un elfe, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs pour se changer les idées. Un petit tour par les cuisines ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le tableau à la corbeille de fruit, il eut la surprise de trouver Caitria, elle avait l'air au moins aussi fatiguée que lui et semblait déprimée.

« Un petit creux mademoiselle McKennan ? » ricanna-t-il.

La jeune fille tourna la tête surprise.

« Oh, professeur Rogue. » murmura-t-elle « Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé aujourd'hui. »

Severus soupira. Encore une autre de ses élèves dont il devait se soucier. On avait beau jouer les durs à cuire, on avait tous des moments de faiblesse. Il chatouilla la poire et invita la jeune fille à entrer. A cette heure ci les cuisines étaient désertes. Les elfes de maison laissaient néanmoins des encas pour les insomniaques et les boulimiques Poudlariens. Il laissa Caitria s'assoir et alla se servir dans la nourriture présente. Il installa la table et mis du thé à chauffer.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et soupirèrent. Rogue décida de laisser tomber le masque pour simplement devenir Severus. Il en avait besoin. Et la personne en face de lui en avait visiblement bien besoin aussi. Il ôta sa cape sombre et son cardigan noir, dénoua le col de sa chemise et se laissa aller sur la chaise en soupirant. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il avait mal à la tête à force de réfléchir.

Caitria eut un sourire en coin. Elle aimait bien quand son professeur se laisser aller un peu.

« Sale journée Severus ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il marmonna une imprécation et soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Pire que tout. » marmonna-t-il.

La blonde eu un sourire un peu triste.

« Et toi Caitria ? Tu me semble déprimée pour quelqu'un qui a réussi l'exploit incroyable de réveiller cette vieille école. Tu as même réussi à faire changer de bord à Zabini. »

Elle ne lui demanda pas comment il était au courant. Elle fixa un instant ses mains avant de lâcher :

« Mais je n'ai pas réussi pour Théo. » murmura-t-elle. « Je me sens si impuissante. »

« On trouvera un moyen » tenta de la rassurer Severus. « Je le protègerais. »

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours le faire. Tu ne seras pas toujours là. » Soupira Caitria.

« Pour l'autre soucis qui te préoccupe, » repris la jeune fille « J'ai un plan qui pourrais te plaire. Il n'est pas sans risque. Mais c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à te proposer. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Ce qu'il te faut c'est une excuse pour sortir cette épée de Poudlard. Et il nous faut un faux. »

« Hum… tu comptes utiliser l'AD alors. »

« Oui, ils vont voler l'épée, tu vas les surprendre, toi et personne d'autre et c'est toi qui t'occuperas de leur punition. Ensuite tu auras une excuse pour mettre cette fichue épée dans un coffre à Gringotts, il faut juste que tu t'occupe de trouver un faux, je ne peux pas utiliser mes contacts habituels mon père va se douter de quelque chose, je m'occupe du reste. »

« Ok. Ca me semble pas mal je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Maintenant tu me ferais plaisir si tu arrêtais de tirer cette tête de trois pieds de long Caitria, je t'ai dit que je ferais quelque chose pour Théo » dit-il en lui secouant les cheveux pour l'embêter.

C'est ce moment là que choisit la porte pour s'ouvrir laissant apparaître la tête ahuri de notre cher Théodore Nott. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui avait de quoi laisser pantois. Il était deux heures du matin, il était resté tardivement à la tour d'astronomie et s'était décidé à descendre parce que son ventre gargouillait. Il avait donc tout naturellement, en bon poudlarien, prit le chemin des cuisines pour un petit encas nocturne. Quelle surprise de trouver son directeur en compagnie plus ou moins inattendue de sa serdaigle préférée, en train de prendre du thé et des petits gâteaux en pleine nuit. Rien de plus normal que Rogue en chemise blanche décontractée et séduisante avec une jolie demoiselle dans les cuisines. Rien de plus normal que la chauve souris des cachots dans une attitude tout à fait familière avec une élève. Rien de plus normal que Rogue qui sourit.

Rogue qui sourit.

Caitria qui sourit.

Théo les regardait avec des yeux ronds il s'attendait à tout mais pas à ça. Caitria semblait familière avec son professeur. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. L'horrible mangemort, le bras droit de voldemort, l'assassin de Dumbledore, prenait le thé avec SA serdaigle. Le monde tournait à l'envers ce n'était pas possible.

« Euh… » Laissa-t-il échapper la bouche grande ouverte.

Caitria n'en menait pas large. Ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide. Ils avaient été imprudents, ils n'avaient pas sécurisé la porte, n'importe qui pouvait entrer, et il fallait que ce soit Nott. Elle se sentait stupide et le fixait sans savoir quoi faire. Rogue avait toujours la main sur sa tête et regardait Théo la bouche ouverte, pris par surprise. Elle réalisa alors que la scène pouvait vraiment paraître très étrange aux yeux du serpentard. Il devait s'imaginer des choses tout à fait improbables. Elle eu donc la présence d'esprit de s'écarter de son professeur. Elle rougit malgré elle et se morigéna, si elle rougissait il allait s'imaginer des trucs. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche quand Rogue repris ses esprit et dit avec un sourire narquois :

« Mr Nott, il semblerait que vous interrompiez une conversation privée. »

Caitria eu envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il allait s'imaginer quoi après !

« Ce n'est pas… » commença-t-elle.

Mais Nott se contenta de secouer la tête complètement perdu. Il décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille et tourna les talons, choqué. La tête plein de question. Il ne comprenait absolument pas la scène qu'il venait de voir. En fait il ne voulait pas comprendre.


End file.
